


Pieces of Me

by kirallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived due to outside forces, More political than outright evil Malfoy's, Non-Gryffindor Harry Potter, Tom Riddle started out wanting reforms before going nuts, not quite reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Ventus and Vanitas were once one person, Ventus did further damage by destroying the χ-blade. Harry Potter was struck by the Killing Curse only minutes later. These events would connect three lives in ways no one could foresee.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Naminé/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 81





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: Don’t own HP or KH’s._

_This idea came from a chat with a reviewer, Seth A. Mincberg, on ffnet._

**Chapter 1**

“Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of ‘χ-blade’, but the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it,” Ventus bowed his head as he explained to his friends, Terra had defended him then, but he hadn’t been there long enough to hear everything. He was scared and he felt sick, but he couldn’t let himself be used like that.

“χ-blade?” Aqua asked him, sounding confused.

“I still don't know exactly what it is. But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it,” he admitted softly. Something about it felt very wrong, dangerous, but he didn’t know how he knew that.

“Relax Ven,” Terra rested a hand on his shoulder, “We're here and we're gonna take care of you,” he swore, but that wasn’t why Ven was telling them.

“I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys...I want you to…” he choked on the words, knowing it would hurt them to have him ask that of them, but there was no other choice. He should have let the Master kill him immediately, before Terra could have intervened.

“The three of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way,” Terra swore, tightening his grip even as Aqua bent down, gently touching his cheek.

Ventus pulled away, shaking his head. “I'm asking you, as a friend...” he took a shaky breath, he didn’t want to ask them but he couldn’t let himself be used for that. “Just...put an end to me.”

,,,,,,,,,,,

“You've done it, Ventus,” Vanitas praised as his helmet melted away revealing spikey black hair, chilling yellow eyes, and pale skin.

Ventus stood ready, despite his exhaustion, but Vanitas dispelled his Keyblade.

“Now that my body is about to perish...you and I will have to join together!” he laughed.

Ven gasped, eyes wide in horror. Aqua was still unconscious (he prayed she was only unconscious), and Terra was somewhere up above on the cliffs, there was no one to help him…to stop him.

“The χ-blade will be forged!” He opened his arms and the dark energy formed along the ground, emanating from Vanitas's body.

Ventus tried to move away but it surrounded him in a semicircle, even as three shapes jumped from the dark and surrounded Ven. The three blue Unversed held Ventus in place as he struggled to move.

“The Unversed...come from you?” Ventus stared at him in shock. If Vanitas came from him, then did they as well?

Vanitas laughed to himself and more Unversed emerged from the dark energy. “It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel…a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master,” he explained as he walked closer to the horrified Ventus.

He’d fallen right into the trap, they all had. He had to find some way to stop Vanitas, he couldn’t let the blade be forged from them.

“We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them...their negativity flows right back to me.” The dark energy floated from the Unversed into Vanitas and the Unversed disappeared. “You never stood a chance against us, Ventus,” he smirked in triumph.

“No… I won’t let you win,” Ventus whispered, struggling to get away, only to gasp as Vanitas walked right into him.

A large ball of wind appeared around them, pressing outward on all sides. Aqua's body slid over a hill and the energy surged, getting brighter and stronger, making cracks in the ground. Ventus struggled to contain it, Aqua was too close! He didn’t want…but it unleashed a beam upward, a large orange pillar reaching into the sky. Then there was blackness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Gosh, I'm glad you're okay,” Mickey was relieved to find she was breathing and even as he spoke her eyes slowly opened. As she sat up, rubbing her head, he stood to give her space.

“Ven!” she cried out looking around, and Mickey looked too.

Something felt very wrong but he wasn’t sure what. He just had a really bad feeling even as he spotted the boy.

,,,,,,,,,,,

“Oh, thank goodness. Ven!” She called, running towards the boy standing on the raised area of ground. “You're safe!”

Ventus stood before her in his armour, holding the χ-blade. His head was tipped down, eyes closed, and that worried her.

“Ven?” She called gently, reaching out to him.

Ventus smiled, and for a second she thought everything was alright, until dark yellow eyes opened and locked on her. He drew the strange Keyblade back in a fighting stance and

grinned evilly.

Aqua gasped and took a step back, no, not Ven! Ventus moved to attack, and she couldn’t bring herself to fight him, but Mickey knocked the blade away with his own and stood defiantly between them.

“That's not Ven!” The King called to her confidently.

Ven's outfit vanished in dark smoke and became Vanitas's black and red suit. It was a relief, to know that Ventus hadn’t fallen to Darkness…but how was she meant to separate them?

“Correct. I am not Ventus,” it was Ventus’ body that spoke but his voice was overlaid with another and even the pattern of speech was wrong. “His heart has become a part of mine now.”

Aqua gasped in horror…no, she would not lose hope, they would find a way to get Ven back.

“This χ-blade will open a door…one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts!” he laughed, looking up at the blue moon hanging overhead. “And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!”

“Shut up!” She shouted, calling her Keyblade to hand and taking her stance. “I'm sick of your nonsense! Give Ven his heart back!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ventus was floating, weightless, peaceful…no…something was wrong. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a platform of stained glass beneath him, his body sinking down until he landed on his feet. He looked over and saw Vanitas carrying a large strangely shaped Keyblade.

Our union was not finished,” Vanitas told him, annoyed.

Ven focused on the image beneath them, seeing it was split in half, an image of each of them sleeping on either side, the Keyblade Graveyard behind them. It all felt wrong, if Vanitas had been formed from his heart, then why couldn’t they merge without all of this happening? Had they been parted too long, become too individual and different?

“The χ-blade shouldn't stay broken like this.” He moved the blade in his hand, the filigree rusted and incomplete. “Join me now, and we can complete the χ-blade!” Vanitas urged, and for a second, Ven was tempted. To be complete…No!

Ventus shook his head and summoned his Keyblade. “I've got a better idea. How 'bout I destroy you both?” He got ready to fight.

Vanitas laughed, his eyes wide and insane. “The χ-blade is made of your heart, too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever.”

Ven tightened his grip on his blade. He didn’t want to die, didn’t want his heart to vanish…but what other choice was there? “Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra and Aqua,” he told Vanitas.

“Hmph, it's always about your friends, isn't it?” He sneered.

“At least I have some!” he snapped back, seeing a moment of surprise on Vanitas’ face. “I've become a part of their hearts, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!” He lunged forward, attacking, taking Vanitas by surprise.

They fought hard, Ventus using everything he had learned from his Master, from Terra, and Aqua.

“Playtime's over,” Vanitas suddenly snarled, slamming the χ-blade into the platform, dispersing a great light. The platform cracked and split into countless shards as the two fell endlessly through space, circling one another. “Join now with your better half!” he demanded.

,,,,,,,,,,

Aqua and Mickey fought hard, trying to bring Vanitas down without killing Ven’s body. Vanitas and the χ-blade glowed with power. Aqua and Mickey ran towards him, as he swung the χ-blade back and smiled. He swung it forward, releasing a gust of wind that blew Aqua and Mickey away. Aqua slammed into a rock and slid to the ground in pain. She breathed heavily as Vanitas walked toward her, smirking. The expression looked so wrong on Ventus’ usually open face.

“What's wrong? Giving up already?” he taunted.

She took out her Wayfinder, staring at it, clutching it tight. “Terra, Ven, lend me strength,” she whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,

Suddenly, Ventus' blade slammed into Vanitas, shooting him into shards of the platform. “Light!” he called, gathering power from the light and flew toward Vanitas like a comet, his blade striking him one, two, three, four, five times. He spun around to face his evil half and threw his Keyblade forward, flying after it to land one final blow on the hollow, dark youth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Why...” Vanitas gasped, staring at him, unable to comprehend how Ventus could have beaten him, how he could sacrifice himself.

Vanitas fell back, losing his grip on the incomplete χ-blade. He struggled to reclaim it, but failed, the two fused blades floated just out of his reach, as if taunting him. He gave up the struggle as his energy left him and he fell. The χ-blade glowed and burst into numerous gold and silver shards, Ventus’ Keyblade following suit. Vanitas was engulfed in a bright light and split into dust, before falling into blackness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ventus watched it happen, feeling…sad. It shouldn’t have to have ended this way. Why had he been so loyal to Master Xehanort?

A white light emanated from that point on the platform and the blackness peeled away into white feathers and a warm glowing light. Ventus, floating above, landed, and with a content look on his face, faded into the light. Below, the platform showed only Ventus sleeping peaceful.

The dust of Vanitas and the shards of light that were Ventus drifted away, some intermingling, and then Ventus’ heart floated away.

,,,,,,,,,,,

He watched the body fall to the ground and dismissed it from his thoughts, moving towards the stairs, able to hear the terrified crying of a baby and the frantic voice of the Mother. He had given his word, to spare her if possible, and he would do so if possible for the sake of his most gifted Potions Master. It would have been better if the family had joined him, they were old, wealthy, and respected even with Potter marrying beneath his station. Having all four of the Marauders would have been quite the coup but it was far too late now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The charm glowed and resonated with Aqua’s Keyblade, which became a shining beam of light. She ran up the hill toward Vanitas, yelling.

“You're just wasting your energy,” he yelled at her, striking his blade forward, the two colliding, creating a ripple in the air.

Aqua yelled, struggling to keep her footing as they fought for dominance in the standoff. She moved herself slightly forward and the χ-blade snapped, shards of the blade breaking off.

“What?” he stared at it in shock.

Taking advantage of his distraction, she pushed forward, knocking him to the ground and

sending the broken χ-blade spinning into the air. It glowed and burst with energy, sending beams of light in haphazard directions. They struck the ground, letting loose outlines of keyholes that broke apart in the air. Aqua stood, shielding her eyes as the power emanating from the almighty blade grew in strength.

Mickey looked up from where he lay on the ground. he forced himself up to his feet, eyes wide in horror. “Oh no! It...it's gone all haywire!”

He ran toward the scene as Aqua struggled to withstand the might of the χ-blade 's destruction. Keyholes appeared everywhere in the air and dissipated instantly, more beams of light striking the ground, creating more scattering keyholes. Darkness left Ven's body in black and red shards, his normal armour returning to him.

“Ven!” she called out to him, hoping the change meant what she thought it did, but his eyes were closed, his face blank.

Light struck everywhere around Aqua and Ventus, Mickey running towards her, as the χ-blade shattered into a thousand pieces, vanishing into the air. It was enveloped by the brightest light, streams continuously billowing forth, as it sent a great wind blowing outward. Aqua tried to get to Ven, but they were both blown away by the monstrous gale, Mickey struggling to remain standing.

Aqua jumped in the air, reaching for Ven's hand, managing to touch two fingers before losing her grip. Just as she thought she would lose him, she grasped his hand as the light engulfed the area. She gripped his hand as tightly as she could, she would not lose him!

,,,,,,,,,,,

He watched the woman fall to the ground, as dead as her husband. It was a pity, she had been a brilliant witch and he could have used her power and skills. The child was crying, clinging to the bars of his cot, green eyes wide. He raised his wand towards the toddler. This was the one prophesied to be his equal? He got no pleasure from killing children, they were the next generation, but he could not risk this child growing to defeat him. Even if he took him in to raise himself, the danger would remain.

“Avada Kedavra,” he said the spell, feeling his magic gather.

Killing the child was a kindness, better to die innocent then to be raised as a weapon as Dumbledore would do with no family to interfere. He knew what happened to parentless children, the Magical World would abandon the boy as they had him. The spell left his wand and for a second he had the inane thought that the colour of the spell matched the child’s eyes. He heard the boy cry out, saw a flash of bright green light which turned white and then it was shooting back towards him. He never had the chance to try and dodge.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry James Potter lay crying in his cot, blood trickling down his face from the lightning bolt wound on his forehead. He was gasping for air, little chest heaving, fighting to live with a damaged Heart. There was no one there to notice the specks of dust and light that fell over him, his cries slowly quieting, breathing evening out.

By the time Severus Snape rushed in with a cry of horror, the boy was sitting up and reaching for his dead mother.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Aqua gently settled Ventus’ unresponsive body down on the middle chair, quickly supporting his head when it flopped. She carefully shifted him so that he would be comfortable, running her fingers through his hair. He looked like he was merely asleep and yet he wouldn’t wake. According to Master Yen Sid, he might never wake up again or he could wake tomorrow, it would all depend on if his heart could find its way back.

She took the Keyblade in hand and walked behind the chairs, facing them. She pointed the blade forward toward the middle chair, creating a Keyhole on the back of it. Wind flowed outward from the Keyhole, blowing the ruffles of her outfit. She thrust the Keyblade toward the Keyhole and light swirled around the tip of the blade. The light grew, consuming the world.

When she opened her eyes again, she stood in a white room, a single door behind her. The walls were lined with symbols connected by chains, leading to a now single white chair in the centre of the room, the chair where Ven was seated in slumber.

“I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe,” she ran her fingers through his hair again, hoping he could hear her or was at least somehow aware of her, then again maybe it would be better if he was totally unaware since he was going to be alone and who knew how long it would take for his Heart to return to him. “Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it,” she promised softly, before forcing herself to leave. She still had a job to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hagrid, I’m his Godfather! Give Harry to me,” Sirius begged the half giant. He couldn’t fight him for Harry, couldn’t use magic on him either because he was resistant due to his heritage.

“Dumbledore’s orders are to take Harry to him.”

“He has no legal right,” Sirius argued. The wills gave him or Alice custody as Godparents, Dumbledore had no say in it. he could tell Hagrid would never disobey though and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Fine, but take my bike,” he told him.

He would hunt down the rat, the Longbottom’s could deal with Albus for the moment. Once he had the traitor, then he would fight with them for custody if Dumbledore tried to keep him.

Sirius looked down at the sleeping toddler, he raised his wand and carefully did what he could to heal the cut on his face, cleaning the blood and tears away. Harry whined and reached for him and he used a charm Lily had taught him to put Harry to sleep. Hagrid was happy to allow it since he couldn’t help Harry with magic.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Ventus' body sank through water, his eyes closed as if asleep. ‘This place...’ he opened his eyes. ‘I've been here. So warm... I remember now. This is your heart.’

The brightest light enveloped him.

,,,,,,,,,,

Sora and Riku lay gazing up at the night sky, the waves were quiet and peaceful. Riku sat up after a while and turned to Sora. “Hey, I'm gonna head back.”

Sora sat up as well. “Yeah. Me too.” He stood and stretched, Riku getting up as well. They weren’t old enough to stay out much longer without worrying their parents, well…Sora’s parents. Riku’s wouldn’t really notice if he stayed out all night.

They walked back toward the town in silence for a while.

Riku looked over at Sora. “Sora, what's wrong?” he asked in concern.

“Huh?”

Riku pointed. “You're...”

A tear fell from Sora's cheek and he put a hand to his face, catching it, surprised. “That's weird. It's like something's squeezing me inside.”

“Somebody up there must be sad,” Riku offered.

“Up where?” Sora frowned in confusion.

“They say every world is connected by one great big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and their waiting for you to help them,” Riku explained.

“Well gee, do you think there's something I could do?” Sora stared at him with wide eyes.

“Hmm...” Riku shrugged slightly.” Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen.”

“Mmm... I dunno Riku, you say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it.”

“Okay.”

Sora looked up, determined, and closed his eyes. Riku looked up as well.

_“Hey... Can you hear me?” Sora called out, opening his eyes to find himself surrounded by blackness. He looked down to see a platform of coloured glass beneath his feet but then looked up to see something bright approaching._

_‘I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me.’_

_A bright ball of light floated towards Sora who gazed at it, smiling, and reached to catch it. Looking closer it seemed damaged, not quite whole._

_‘All alone, I followed the sound into a sea of light… and found myself here, with you.’_

_Sora nodded, the light floating above his hands._

_‘You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance.’_

_“I did?” he asked in awe._

_‘But...now I have to go back to sleep again.’_

_“Are you sad?”_

_‘Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?’_

_Sora smiled happily. “Sure, if it'll make you feel better,” he promised._

_‘Thank you.’_

_The light floated into Sora's chest and he closed his eyes._

Sora took a deep breath and opened his eyes onto the real world again.

“Well?” Riku asked.

He looked over at Riku, standing beside him on the sand. “You know... I think it worked.” He put his hands behind his head, gazing up at the stars, grinning widely. Three stars twinkled in the night sky.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus set the sleeping child down on the doorstep, tucking the letter into the basket he was lying in. As soon as Petunia opened the letter, the wards would be set. For the next ten years, this muggle home would be his home. It would be a hard decade but it was necessary, the boy had to be raised away from the Magical World, kept ignorant until the time was right.

His wound was intriguing, Dark magic lingered within it, and he knew most would say to take the child to the Unspeakables or Goblins for it to be examined. However, he knew Tom was not gone for good and such a mark could prove useful in the future even if it may pain the child.

Everything he did was for the Greater Good.

_TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is setting the scene, that's why there was a lot of game recap. 
> 
> Pairing suggestions?


	2. ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time skip between last chapter and this.
> 
> Question: would you prefer I just stick with the HP world while Harry is there, or would you also like to see what is happening in the KH worlds too to get a better idea on how events are happening in both?

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Everyone on Privet Drive agreed, Harry Potter was a strange child. He wasn’t a trouble maker like his cousin, no, Harry was quiet and polite. He spent most of his time in the local library when not at school, or running from Dudley and his friends.

What the people didn’t know, was that he ran from them on purpose, for training. Easiest way to build stamina was running from them, finding new routes and ways to avoid them. No one saw the truth but that was how Harry Potter wanted it.

When the boy vanished off to some private school, that however did shock the neighbourhood, despite the Dursley’s trying to say he was off to a school for criminal boys.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The staff meeting paused at a knock on the door.

“Enter,” Albus called, and Hagrid stepped inside.

“Sorry fer interrupting Professor.”

“Ah, Hagrid, do come in. How was Mr Potter?” he asked, ensuring they had the full attention of the staff. He had been surprised by the fact the boy had responded to the very first letter sent. He had half expected the Dursley’s to try and keep him from attending.

“Nothing like I expected, ta be honest Professor. Quiet kid, very polite. Looks nothing like the stories say either. Uncle tried to give some trouble over me taking him to Diagon but it was fine. Did you know they told him James and Lily died in a car crash!” he was obviously angry at that, and several of the others looked the same. “Poor boy didn’t know a thing about magic, his parents, or Hogwarts.”

“How did he handle the crowds of well-wishers then?” Minerva asked.

“There were none, no one recognised him. Like I said, he doesn’t look like the stories. Got all his school supplies and gave him his ticket.”

Hagrid got to leave, he was faced by confused and worried staff members.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Severus watched the gaggle of First Years enter the Great Hall, looking around in wonder for the most part. He scanned the group, looking for two in particular, spotting his Godson quickly enough, giving him a slight nod when the child saw him looking. The other he did not see. Had precious Potter missed the train? Hagrid had said he looked different but how different could he really be? He ignored the Hat’s song as he continued to observe, spotting the newest Weasley easily, wonderful, the boy was sulking already over some imagined upset.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Minerva was explaining when the song ended. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was only a moments pause before the Hat spoke. Very rarely did it take more than a moment for the decision to be made, most children were rather obvious. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Madam Bones’ niece scuttled off to sit next to the other girl.

"Boot, Terry!" He did not envy Minerva having to read out the list, although this years was still relatively short. Beginning next year he was expecting an explosion in numbers as it would cover the first year of peace.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, wonderful. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin and Severus nodded to her as she passed, he had expected that due to her parents. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. "Granger, Hermione!"

A bush haired girl almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. It took a minute before the hat gave its verdict. "GRYFFINDOR!"

When Neville Longbottom, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool, and Severus bit back a sigh, another Hufflepuff it seemed. The hat took a long time to decide with the boy which was a surprise. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." He was rather surprised, yes, the boy’s parents had been in that House but from everything he had heard of the boy he had not thought he had any bravery.

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" his Godson was becoming the image of his Father, just without the subtly that Lucius wielded so well. He would have to try and correct that or the boy would not last long when the Dark Lord returned. Draco looked very pleased with himself as he sat with his friends, shooting him a smug grin, and Severus gave him a stern look in return, causing him to settle down.

"Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last -- "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry Potter stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

“The Harry Potter?" 

“He doesn’t look like Harry Potter!”

Severus was actually surprised by the boy who walked towards the stool. His hair was black, darker than his Father’s, and longer then James had ever worn it, brushing the collar of his robes, it lacked the craziness of the ‘Potter’ hair. He was slender, like Lily, a little shorter than the majority of his classmates. Perhaps the biggest shock was the lack of glasses, every image of the so-called Boy-Who-Lived had him with glasses. And the eyes that should have been behind those glasses were a massive shock, he hadn’t paid much attention to the wailing toddler but one thing had stuck in his mind, that the baby had Lily’s eyes. This boy…did not. Oh, they were green but not the brilliant green of hers, no, these were more of a green/blue shade. His eyes searched for the infamous scar but the boy had turned and sat, the Hat lowering over his head.

The Hall waited in silence…and waited. A few people shuffled nervously in their seats and a glance showed Dumbledore was frowning.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat finally called, shocking everyone.

Potter stood and removed the hat, placing it back on the stool before turning to the Hufflepuff table, his robes gaining yellow trim as he walked. Sudden applause broke out from the Hufflepuff table, a delayed reaction from their shock at Potter joining their House. Muttering broke out at the other tables, especially the Gryffindor one.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry took a seat with the other First Years, happy to just have the Sorting over and done with. He honestly thought letting a hat of all things decide where you’d spend the next seven years was a bit silly. Not to mention that unless someone was really, really, shallow the hat was just labelling them all on one or two traits that would change as they grew up. Unless the Houses tried to make you stay the same? That was a scary idea.

“Hi, I’m Susan,” a redhead smiled shyly at him. “Susan Bones.”

“Nice to meet you,” he offered. He wasn’t sure what to do, he’d never really tried to make friends before, not with Dudley getting in the way. It was part of why he’d fought for Hufflepuff – loyalty. Hard work and patience were two things he already knew a lot about.

What he knew about friends, he knew only from dreams. Images of strange people that he didn’t know, but he did. For years he’d thought that was all it was, dreams to make him happy in any way. He knew better now but the idea of trying to make some himself felt strange and scary.

He was a little shocked as the others introduced themselves as the Sorting finished. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away the noise level settling again, everyone looking to the Head table.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate, only just realising how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties on the train seemed ages ago. He was glad the redhead from the train was in a different House, he was rather rude and very focused on Harry’s ‘fame’.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down as everybody clapped and cheered.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not, wondering if maybe he had done the wrong thing in deciding to come to the school. "Is h… a bit mad?" he asked the older boy beside him uncertainly.

"Mad?" he asked, seeming a bit amused. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's mouth fell open, the dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. The Dursleys had gotten better about his eating over the last few years, after he forced their hand, still there was never much variety, Uncle Vernon didn’t like anything even remotely ‘foreign’ or ‘exotic’ after all. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat, it was all delicious. He was careful to watch what he ate, nothing too fatty or anything. He didn’t want to end up like Dudley or something.

,,,,,,,,,,

Pomona entered the common room, looking over her Badgers new and old. The first Years were sleepy after the long day and hot meal, but still wide eyed with curiosity. She had to admit, one of the new members was a big surprise, and her gaze went to him. She had observed the students during the Feast, he was the quietest, seeming almost unsure over how to interact…and that worried her, especially after Hagrid’s comments that day about his family.

“Good evening and welcome to the Hufflepuff Basement. I am Professor Pomona Sprout, your Head of House. Hufflepuff will be your home for the next seven years and I hope everyone will help you feel welcome.”

“Professor?” Cedric called out, and she smiled at the teen. “Was the Headmaster serious about the third floor?”

“Yes, you are all to stay away from there, and if the staircases move you there, simply wait for them to move again,” she warned, the students whispering to each other in concern. “Now, the boys dorms are through the tunnel on the left, the girls are on the far right, with First years in the first room and then moving back by year. Try and get a good night’s sleep, class begins tomorrow as it is Monday. If you need anything, please let the Prefects know and they will contact me if necessary. I shall see you tomorrow in the Great Hall for breakfast and will pass out your schedules then.” She left them to it, knowing there was a staff meeting to get through before she could retire.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the blond hair."

"Where are the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar? I thought it was meant to be really obvious but there’s hardly anything.”

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory, people lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.

The castle was a maze, not helped by the fact that parts of it moved or where only accessible under particular circumstance. At least the Common Room was easy to find. The classes he’d had so far were odd, very different to what he was used to…or what he remembered, then again none of that teaching had been in a school. He’d thought coming to Hogwarts would help but so far nothing was even similar.

His dormmates were an interesting mix. Ernie, Justin, Wayne, and Roger seemed mostly okay so far. Justin was a bit…stuck up, he was muggleborn but from old money, he was meant to have been going to Eton…honestly Harry would have chosen Eton so far.

He hated the way people kept questioning his identity. He hadn’t seen anyone from the Magical World in his life, so how could they claim to know what he looked like? Had someone been spying on him? No…if they had then they would have known what he looked like now and not when he was five…then again his eyes had been the colour they were for as long as he remembered. He had hated being ignored when he was little but it seemed fame was worse. At least with the Dursley’s he knew what to expect and he had a way of ensuring his own comfort there; he’d checked once back from Diagon Alley, the wand and ‘Trace’ hadn’t stopped him, there’d been no alert that he’d used magic.

“Wait up Harry!” a voice called and Harry bit his lip but turned to see the redhead running towards him.

“Can I help you?” he asked politely.

“Come on Harry, don’t be all stuck up. Wanna play chess?”

“No thank you, I’m on the way to the library.”

“What? It’s the first day.”

“And unlike you I wasn’t raised around magic, I’ve got a lot to learn,” Harry told him. “Have a nice afternoon.” He walked away, relieved to reach the sanctuary of the library, something familiar! He found a table and settled in to read and get his homework done first.

“Hi Harry, can we join you?” he looked up to see Ernie, Susan, and Hannah.

“Sure.” He pushed some of his books away to give them space. They settled in at the table as well, occasionally talking quietly as they worked. It was nice, having help when he needed it and helping people who asked, didn’t demand he do it for them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione sat alone at a table, glancing up at the table across the way full of Hufflepuff first years. The library mostly had older students in it, they were the only first years…no, a Ravenclaw just walked in. She’d thought Hogwarts would be different, that she would fit in, except so far there was no change. She glanced up again and then ducked her head when she met green/blue eyes. He offered a hesitant smile before leaning down, whispering to the others. She felt her face get hot in embarrassment, staring at her book.

“Hi,” a male voice spoke from behind her, and she looked up to find Harry Potter himself standing there.

“Hi,” she answered.

“Did you want to sit with us? It’s Hermione, right? From the train,” he said, and she nodded surprised he recognised her. “So, do you want to? We don’t bite.” He offered a small grin.

Hermione hesitated but then began gathering her books, surprised when he moved to help. “Thank you.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Severus mentally prepared himself, first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw thankfully would not be the explosive mix of the Slytherin and Gryffindor’s. No, it would be painful all because of one student. Time to see if he was more James or Lily’s son. He slammed the door open and strode in, robes flaring behind him, sure to make an impression.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began as usual. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, he had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed his little speech. Students exchanged looks, appropriately nervous, and his gaze found Potter. 

"Potter!" he snapped suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," he answered after a few seconds and Severus felt his lips curl into a sneer.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

“The stomach of a goat sir,” that answer was correct, surprisingly.

“Better. What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

“There is no difference sir, they’re the same plant, and it’s also called aconite.”

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. You were correct on the other two; a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons.” He glanced at the other children. “Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Perhaps there was more of Lily in the boy than he had thought.

_TBC…_

_I don’t think I got Hagrid’s speaking anywhere near right, sorry._


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Albus watched the Hufflepuff table, seeing young Harry interact with his year mates. The boy being sorted into that House had been a shock…a disappointing one. They needed a hero, a saviour and martyr, not a meek little Hufflepuff. Yes, he had expected the Dursley’s to ensure he was humble but he had still wanted him to have spirit and courage.

It made the test of the stone even more important, he had to show the boy Voldemort still existed and that it was up to him to end the threat. It would not be as easy with Pomona as his head of House, she did not automatically defer to him as Minerva did and she was very protective of her ‘Badgers’. Harry needed to trust him implicitly, not his Head of House.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry glanced down at his notes, staring at the image he’d drawn without thought. It was an image he’d seen a lot of in his dreams, a platform made of stained glass with two sleeping teens depicted on it, half in light and the other half in Darkness. He didn’t know their names, it was like they were on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn’t remember them. He knew they were very important to him but there was so much just out of reach, like a half remembered dream. He’d seen them fighting each other, had seen flashes of them in so many different places, he just wanted it all to make sense.

He didn’t doubt they were real, not when they had magic that he could copy, but there was nothing familiar in what he saw which made him wonder where and when they were from. It was something he was hoping Hogwarts library could help him with. Why did he dream of them? They felt...they felt like family, but other than the dark boy having black hair too, they looked nothing like Harry did. It was just all so confusing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aqua walked through a dark forest path lined with flowers on both sides. She gasped as something in front of her caught her eye. “Could it be?” she asked in disbelief, unable to believe her eyes. It couldn’t really be The Castle of Dreams standing in the distance, could it? Aqua began heading toward it, unable to ignore its presence. “Why is Cinderella's world...here in the darkness?”

A group of Shadows appeared in front of her and she summoned her Master's Defender

Keyblade. She had become used to having to fight almost non-stop.

“There's no "time" in the realm of darkness,” she murmured even as she saw two more Shadows attempting to blindside her from the right and dispatched them. “I walk...on and on without end. In the realm of light, do days or years pass with each step? I know something has started to go wrong. I must hurry.”

Aqua continued advancing toward the castle, breaking into a run as the stone path in front of her began to quake and crumble. Aqua stopped at the edge of the path before it collapsed, and sighed while looking at the small stone pillars that remained.

“I guess I know which way I'm going,” she sighed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione approached the group and smiled when they shifted to clear a spot for her. Three weeks into the term and she had no friends in her own House, if anything she felt completely isolated there. But the Hufflepuff first years accepted her in their study group and Susan had invited her to sit at their table for lunch. She glanced at the older students but none of them said anything, some smiling or nodding in her direction. She’d never seen anyone eat at another Houses table before and it was scary to do so, to feel the Gryffindors staring at her, but as the other girls began talking to her, Harry Potter himself shoving food on her plate to make sure she remembered to eat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Draco paused as he spotted Potter walking down the corridor, limping slightly. He hesitated, not sure what to do. Potter wasn’t anything like what he’d expected, he’d never even guessed the boy at Madam Malkin's was the famous Harry Potter because he didn’t look like how everyone said he did.

They only had one class together and Potter seemed to shy away from the fame and attention of the other students which he didn’t understand. He’d looked for him on the train to try and be his friend but hadn’t found him, he’d been side tracked by the Weasley twins.

There was no one else in the hall, so what should he do? Potter looked up and spotted him, watching him warily but there was no scorn or anything towards a Slytherin. He hesitated but then squared his shoulders. “Need a hand Potter?” he offered.

“I’m fine,” he answered, “missed a step on the stairs. You’re Draco Malfoy, right?”

“Right.”

“I think you had the fastest Sorting out of all of us, congratulations on getting the House you wanted.”

“Thanks…did you?”

“Yeah, that’s what took so long,” Potter shrugged.

“Want some help to the Hospital Wing?” he offered and found it was a genuine offer.

“For a sprain?” Potter seemed shocked by the very idea.

“Of course, the nurse can heal that in minutes. You don’t want to be limping around do you?”

“Magic healing, right. Okay, thanks.”

Draco moved in to take Potter’s arm over his shoulder, helping him limp along to the Hospital Wing and then stayed while Madam Pomphrey healed him. Twenty minutes later they left, Potter no longer limping.

“So, we have a bit of a study group going in the library, you can come if you want. We do have a Gryffindor member though so you’d have to be polite to her.”

The offer shocked him, was it genuine? He would really let Draco join their group? He glanced at the other boy and he didn’t seem to be trying to mess with him. He could guess which Gryffindor it was, she’d sat at their table at lunch the other day. Could he be polite to a Mudblood?

“I’ll think about he,” he finally said as they parted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Riku!”

He turned to see Sora running down the path towards him. “What?”

“Have you seen her?” he asked, bouncing on the spot in front of him.

“The new girl?” he asked to be sure, and Sora nodded. “No, she’s at the Mayor’s.”

“They say she came in the meteor shower!”

“That’s impossible Sora,” he grinned and shook his head, Sora really would believe anything he was told.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Merlin began setting up his new home, their old one was gone now. That didn’t bother him too much, he was used to moving around the Worlds. The people of Radiant Garden had been scattered to the Worlds, hopefully most had survived, but he doubted it.

There was something niggling at the edge of his senses but he wasn’t quite….oh! Something was happening back on Earth, but what? And when? Earth was not quite connected to the other Worlds, it was isolated, and that made travel there and back tricky as time did not flow between it and the other Worlds normally. You could end up in the past, present, or future unless you were very careful with the spell used. It was why he had become an expert at time travel.

The question was, was it something he needed to look into?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry glanced around, frowning in concern, where was Hermione? She hadn’t been in herbology and now the Halloween Feast was beginning and he couldn’t see her anywhere. He leant towards Susan and Hannah, figuring they might know since they were girls too. “Have you seen Hermione since breakfast?”

“No, apparently there was some kind of argument in Charms between her and Weasley and she ran off after class. We looked but couldn’t find her between classes,” Susan answered, looking around. “The Feast is compulsory, she’ll get in trouble if she misses it.”

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato, trying to figure out how to find her, when Professor Quirrell sprinted into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll…in the dungeons…thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Harry frowned, something about Quirrell’s fainting had seemed weird but then… “Wait!” he looked around for their House Prefects. “Our dorms are in the dungeons, so are the Slytherins and the troll.”

Cedric Diggory looked at him from further down the table and nodded, moving for the seventh year prefects to point that out.

"How could a troll get in?" Susan demanded and Harry knew her Aunt was high up the magical law enforcement, wondering if they’d have magical police investigating soon. 

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," answered Ernie. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

“We’re moving to the library,” the prefects announced and they stood, following the rest of the school out of the Great Hall, seeing the Slytherin’s heading the same way and Harry had to wonder why they hadn’t just all remained in the Great Hall, surely that would be easier to defend then two towers and the library?

Malfoy moved up beside him and nodded. “Nice work on getting as sent away from the troll,” he offered and Harry nodded before freezing, the others moving passed them. “What?”

“I've just thought, Hermione."

"What about Granger?" Draco at least refrained from rolling his eyes. He hadn’t joined their study group but he had also stopped insulting Hermione, even when Harry and the others weren’t in hearing range so that was a good step.

"She doesn't know about the troll,” Harry told him, tugging at his robe sleeve to pull him out of the press of scared students.

“What’s that got to do with me?” he demanded, and Harry glared at him, arms crossed. "Oh, all right," he snapped. "But we better not get caught."

It was way too easy to slip away from everyone and into the suddenly deserted halls.

“Do you even know where she is?” Draco asked as they ran.

“Well she ran off crying from Charms so logically, the nearest girls loo.”

“That’d be the first floor then, there aren’t any on the second floor in that section.” They moved to the stairs but then ducked behind a statue when they heard someone coming. They waited until it was quiet again before moving off. "Can you smell something?" he asked as they moved up to the first floor.

Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet that no one seemed to clean. And then they heard it, a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Draco pointed at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea.”

They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.

“Yes!"

Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop, a high, petrified scream, and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.

"Was that," Draco was pale as the Bloody Baron, unable to finish the question.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped. "Hermione!"

It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Draco, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

What in Merlin’s name was he doing?! It was Granger…he saw her cowering from the troll, terrified… "Oy, pea-brain!" he found himself yelling, throwing a metal pipe at the troll.

The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward him instead, giving Potter time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Potter yelled at Granger, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Draco, who was nearest and had no way to escape. He looked around wildly, finding Granger staring at him in horror, as if she cared if he died or not.

He could only watch in disbelief as Potter did something that was both very brave and very stupid – he ran up behind the troll, leaping up to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The obviously troll couldn't feel him hanging there, but even a troll would notice if you stuck a long bit of wood up its nose, and Potter’s wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped, it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Potter clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club. He looked at Granger, seeing her sinking to the floor in terror, and he’d like to join her. He grabbed some bricks and threw them at the troll but they didn’t do anything to distract it. He drew his wand, mind going blank as he struggled to remember any spell that he knew that might help. The troll swung its club around wildly and an idea hit him, it was crazy but he didn’t know any spells that could affect a troll. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew out of the troll's hand, rose high into the air, and Draco ended the spell, watching as the club dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry got to his feet, he was shaking and out of breath but he didn’t think he was hurt. Draco was standing there with his wand still ready, staring at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first. “Is it…dead?"

“I don't think so, I think it's just been knocked out,” he told her as he bent down to pull his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue. "Urgh, troll boogers." He wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall burst into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape looked Draco over before bending over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at the three of them, and Harry had never seen her look so angry in class.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" she demanded with cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look and then looked over at Draco who was putting his wand away. “Draco?”

“Granger wasn’t at the Feast sir, we came looking for her,” he looked very uncomfortable admitting that.

“She didn’t know about the troll,” Harry added quickly. “It was meant to be in the dungeons but it was up here. We locked it in, we just didn’t realise it was the girls bathroom we locked till Hermione screamed.”

"If…if they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Malfoy knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived,” Hermione explained shakily, still staring at the troll.

"Well, in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor your missing the Feast," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione glanced at them before nodding and leaving.

Professor McGonagall then turned to Harry and Draco. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win five points. Is that acceptable Professor Snape?”

“It seems fair Professor,” he nodded but then focused on Draco. “We shall speak later about your actions.”

“Yes sir,” Draco agreed, subdued.

“Professor Dumbledore will also be informed of this. You may go." Professor McGonagall finished and the quickly left the ruined bathroom.

They soon reached the point where they would split to get to their Houses. “Hey Potter?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re either crazy or brave for jumping on that trolls back, but thanks.”

Harry grinned at him. “It’s Harry. You were the one that knocked it out though, that was brilliant.” He waved and headed for his common room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Draco lay in bed, shocked by the discussion he’d had with his Godfather. He’d had to explain helping Po...Harry to the Hospital Wing and every interaction since. He hadn’t been told to stay away, no, Snape had encouraged him to become Harry’s friend. Draco wasn’t sure why but since he wanted to anyway, he’d do it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry nodded as Draco joined them, the others looking at him in surprise but no one said anything, Hermione even smiling at him slightly. Draco nodded back to her slightly and then they all got back to work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aqua slowly got up, worn out from the fight and saw more phantoms of Terra and Ventus standing past a stone archway along the path. She ran up to greet them, both of them looking away from her and appearing motionless. “Terra, Ven,” she called, knowing they wouldn’t respond.

To her complete shock, Terra turned around and began to speak, “Aqua, you're…”

“Terra. You spoke?” She felt hope grow in her heart.

“Can you see me?” Terra asked, sounding shocked and hopeful.

“Of course! I see Ven too,” she smiled at him.

“Ven? He's here?” he looked around.

“Terra, what's wrong? Don't you see him?”

“Where are we?” he asked.

“A world the darkness has consumed. It's the Enchanted Dominion.”

“Consumed? The worlds fell?” he sounded very confused.

“What's gotten into you? How do I know that you're Terra?” Was he real or just another illusion? “And not the weakness that's in my heart playing more tricks? Ven! Please say something.” She ran to his side to see his head hanging down, eyes mostly closed, blank, just like she remembered.

“Aqua, listen,” Terra called and she looked up at him. “I promise this is me. But I'm not myself.”

Aqua couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped. “What do you mean?”

“You're using the name "Terra." That means you're seeing me the way that you remember me. But your heart is just painting the picture that it so wants to see,” he looked away as if ashamed and that worried her. “The real me is lost in shadow.

“Then you're here, trapped in the realm of darkness.” She moved closer to him.

“No,” he turned and walked away. “My heart has ties to the dark. That must be why we can talk.” He turned back to face her and she knew he would keep the distance between them if she tried to get closer. “But I can't see anything, Aqua. If you say Ven is there, then he's like me, an illusion created by your heart.”

“I understand,” she whispered. “Then, you and Ven are safe in the outside world?”

“I think.”

“That's good. But, how did you find me?”

“I looked here,” he touched his chest, “and heard you in the darkness.”

“Right, but why does your heart have...ties to the darkness now? What did you mean "lost in shadow"?”

Terra walked away again but then turned to face her. “Forget about me. Aqua, Xehanort is trying to locate Ven.”

“He'll never find him, I hid Ven well,” she assured him. “I think the reason he's not talking to me here, is because he's still there sleeping.” She looked at Ven, his partially open eyes staring vacantly at the ground. She stiffened as she hear Terra groaning, spinning to see him clutching his face his pain…his hair turning white.

“No, I can't control…” Darkness surrounded Terra but subsided soon after. He started talking but his voice was completely different. “This "place." Is it the Chamber of Waking?”

“Yes…” she answered automatically but then stopped herself, staring at him, even as she put her arm in front of Ven protectively. “Who are you? Really.” She demanded, she’d let herself be fooled into thinking Terra was there…

“You don't know? My name,”

She stared in shock as an image of Terra as his original self appeared behind the white-haired man and grabbed him. The man attempted to break free but Terra had his arm locked tight around his neck. “Aqua! Get back!” he yelled.

“Terra!” it was him!”

He shook his head sadly even as he struggled to hold the other back. “I messed up. Xehanort is part of me. Now he's using me so you'll tell him where you hid Ven!”

“Silence!” Xehanort demanded.

Aqua stood fully in front of Ventus as air and darkness begin to rise around everyone as Xehanort tried to escape Terra's grasp.

“I won't give in! Aqua! You have to,” he was cut off as Xehanort broke free, grabbing Terra’s face, lifting him by the neck.

“Still you struggle!” he snarled as Terra grabbed at his arm.

“Terra!” She cried out, wanting to help him but also not wanting to leave Ventus unguarded.

She didn’t see the portal that appeared behind them until an arm gabbed Ventus. She turned, but was grabbed before she could do anything.

“Aqua!” Terra yelled in fear.

“Now you can be one with the darkness!” Xehanort told them.

Aqua struggled within the grip of the Darkside and looked at the still comatose Ventus. “Ven...” If his body slept in the Castle, and his heart was lost somewhere, could he actually be harmed here?

Terra, still within Xehanort's grasp, opened his eyes and unleashed his rage. “That is enough!” He began to glow, releasing a large amount of energy that formed a dome

around everything in sight. Chains of light appeared and swirled around the dome.

Aqua begian to lose consciousness as she saw Terra break free and his chains bind Xehanort. “Terra...”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sora looked up from his homework, frowning as he rubbed his chest. Something felt…strange. Like he was missing someone…

,,,,,,,,,,

Harry laughed and threw a snowball at Justin before he was tackled into the snow by Hermione and Hannah. They scrambled off him and he rolled over to get to his knees, pausing to rub his chest as a feeling of…melancholy…longing…hit him. He shook it off and grabbed some snow, lunging at Draco to shove it down his shirt.

_TBC…_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 4**

“Merry Christmas Harry!”

He blinked blearily at Cedric who laughed and ruffled his hair. The third year was one of the few other Puffs who had stayed for the holidays. “Merry Christmas,” Harry grabbed his glasses and then stared at the mound of gifts at the end of his bed. “What?”

He didn’t see Cedric’s frown as the older boy saw his reaction. “Those are your presents,” he explained, sitting on the bed beside Harry’s with his own sack of gifts. “Go on, open them.”

Harry hesitantly opened one from Hermione, laughing when he found a book on Defence, of course she’d gotten him a book! The gifts were small but meant the world to him. He was surprised by Draco’s present though, a history book. He opened and his jaw dropped in shock.

“Harry?” Cedric called from where he was opening his own presents.

“It’s…it’s my family,” he whispered. There were two whole chapter on the Potter family!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Of course, the Potter’s have been very involved in Magical Britain for…” Cedric trailed off at the lost look on Harry’s face. “You know all about it, don’t you?”

Harry shook his head. “My Aunt and Uncle are Muggles, they knew about magic but they don’t like it. I didn’t know anything until Hagrid came to take me to Diagon Alley.”

Cedric barely kept his jaw from dropping. What?! That was just…wrong. He didn’t read the Harry Potter books but he knew Luna and Ginny did, the twins teased their sister about crushing on the Boy-Who-Lived…who was nothing like the real Harry. Harry Potter was raised by muggles, so they had to be Lily Potter’s relatives, no one in the Wizarding World knew that and if they did they wouldn’t be happy. Harry was the Potter heir, he should have been raised as such. Those relatives not liking magic and how quiet Harry was had him worried too.

He pushed those thoughts away for now, it was Christmas Day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What’s this?” Harry picked up a package and read the card. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the words: _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you._ There was no signature. Harry stared at the note in confusion.

“Harry?”

“The note says it was my Dad’s,” he opened the parcel, something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

Cedric stared. "I've heard of those, if that's what I think it is, they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak, try it on,” the older boy told him so Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Cedric nodded, eyes wide. "It is, look down!"

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in mid-air, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus frowned, checking the tracking charm again. The new term had started and still Harry hadn’t gone exploring with the cloak. Getting spells to stick to it had not been easy, if not for the Elder Wand he wouldn’t have managed at all. Where was the boy’s curiosity? He needed him to find the Mirror so that he could be nudged along into confronting Voldemort when he made his move on the Stone.

The boy’s group of friends had expanded again to include young Neville, which was a relief in some ways, another Gryffindor would be a good influence, although the boy was extremely timid, but it could be disastrous should Neville find a way to introduce Harry to the formidable Augusta. There was a similar worry due to his friendship with young Susan Bones, except her Aunt could cause issues as the Head of the DMLE. Young Malfoy was the oddest addition to the group but if they could keep the boy in the Light rather than following his Father then that would be good. He just had too many children in the group who could get in the way of plans to keep Harry ignorant of his family, rights, wealth…all things that would make him less likely to sacrifice himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Severus.”

“Lucius,” he returned, taking the offered seat and brandy.

“I was surprised when Draco asked to remain over the holidays,” Lucius began, and Severus nodded.

“Yes, he has remained due to his study group, most of whom remained unless their families were travelling overseas.”

“And just who is in this group? Draco has been rather quiet on that.” Lucius stared at him.

“The ‘leader’, if you will, is Harry Potter. The group is mainly Hufflepuff students, with two Gryffindors, and Draco. Thus, it is a mix of blood status.”

“Harry Potter?” Lucius was definitely interested, how could he not be? Harry Potter was the talk of the Wizarding World even months after his return to their world, especially as parents shared what their children told them of the boy.

“He is…not what I expected,” Severus admitted.

“Oh? How so?”

Severus began explaining everything he had observed and heard from other staff and students.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Draco paused as he saw the two Puffs and one Gryffindor sitting at the table, waiting for him. He wasn’t sure why they had asked him to join them without everyone else but of all the group he thought them the least likely to start something. Of course, just as he sat an older student joined them, one he recognised from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Cedric Diggory.

“We need to talk about Harry,” was how the older boy chose to begin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

For Harry, the term was going peacefully, he was completely unaware of the plotting going on, on his behalf. The only oddity was Professor Quirrell, something about him repulsed Harry and yet…seemed to call to the parts of him that always saw the other black haired boy with golden eyes. Unsure why the man made him feel such conflicting things he decided to ensure he was never alone with the stuttering Professor.

He had to admit, his opinion of two of his core teachers was not at all good between him and Binns. And Hogwarts was meant to be a premier school?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Riku watched Kairi and Sora as they ran laughing across the beach and…it hurt. It felt like he was being left behind. At first things hadn’t changed, she’d just been included but now Sora paid more and more attention to her. It wasn’t fair, they’d always been friends, yes there were others but they’d never been as close as he and Sora were. Now…Kairi was taking him place.

He turned away, ducking into the Secret Place, aimlessly scribbling on the wall, glancing over at the strange door. After a while he left and went to his boat, heading back to the main island, glad that at nine (the others were only eight) he had his own boat now and was trusted to travel between the two islands.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry groaned and sat up, looking around in confusion, where was he? He heard muttering nearby and looked over, frowning. Professor Quirrell was standing in front of an ornate mirror and they were in a circular room, a wall of flame at one end. How had he gotten there? The last thing he remembered was… the Defence exam.

Where was everyone else? What had happened? He scrambled to his feet, looking for his wand but it was missing.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone,” Quirrell suddenly spoke up, turning to watch him.

"You let the troll in?" he demanded angrily, they could have died because of that thing!

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off, and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly,” he complained. "Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror.

Harry examined the mirror the Professor was standing in front of, spotting an inscription carved into its golden frame - Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. It took him a few minutes to realise it was written backwards - I show not your face but your heart's desire.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror, although was it really the key to getting whatever stone he was looking for if it only showed your desire?

“Why are you doing this?”

“You really are ignorant?” he asked idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. Quirrell moved back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. "I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my Master... but where is it?"

“Your Master?” Harry asked warily. He didn’t have his wand but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use magic, he’d just never tried it against someone with a wand before and that had him worried. “I heard you a few days ago, sobbing…was your Master threatening you?"

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face. "Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions, he is a great wizard and I am weak…"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry asked, he had a sinking feeling he knew who he meant, but that wasn’t possible, was it? Everyone said Voldemort had been killed that night.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it.... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me," Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me...." Quirrell's voice trailed away.

Harry remembered his trip to Diagon Alley, how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron when Hagrid had quietly introduced them since Harry had asked him not to get attention from the public.

Quirrell cursed under his breath. "I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Harry's mind was racing, he didn’t know what the stone was, but letting Quirrell get it was not an option. ‘What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment’, he thought, ‘is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it, which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?’

He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the man was moving around too much himself, blocking his every attempt without even meaning too.

Quirrell ignored him, he was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself. "Use the boy... Use the boy..."

Quirrell rounded on Harry. "Yes, Potter, come here."

Harry didn’t move an inch.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry took a deep breath, half a step, and threw a fire spell at him before dropping and rolling away from where he’d been standing in case the man retaliated. He came up to his feet to see Quirrell fighting with his burning turban and glanced at the wall of flame…the only way out of the room. That was the most powerful spell he’d ever used, there was no way he could manage a blizzard spell on those flames so he needed another way out.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted a bit shrilly, struggling to put the fire out...another voice hissing in anger. 

The high voice spoke again as the fire was put out. "Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this...."

Harry watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap the ruined turban, he really didn’t want to see what…or who was under it. The turban fell away, Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. It was somehow worse than anything he’d ever seen in the dreams.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered. "See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds.... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own.... Now... why don't you come here?"

“No,” Harry stated as firmly as he could, taking a step back. Maybe he should take his chances with the flames? The wall wasn’t wide, if he leapt through they shouldn’t catch his clothes, hopefully.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents.... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry snarled at him.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling. "How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave.... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you.... Now help me gain the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain. Do this for Lord Voldemort and I shall reward you handsomely, perhaps…even your parents returned?” he suggested.

Harry froze, eyes going wide. Was that possible? No…everything in him screamed that not even magic could bring them back to him. And even if it could, his parents in exchange for how many who would die in a new war? "NEVER!"

Harry leapt toward the flame wall, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist.

Harry yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. He looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers…they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck, making him choke, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him, my hands…my hands!" And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms, Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face. "AAAARGH!" Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain.

His only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from casting a curse.

Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off, but Harry was latched on like a leech, eyes clenched tight against the sight of burning skin and that horrible face. He felt sick, his scar was starting to burn, but he forced himself to ignore it. He could hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"

He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down ... down... down...

He fell, feeling water around him, sinking deeper and deeper until he landed on something, throwing his hands up to protect his face as the darkness below his feet started to transform into birds which flew up and away, showing a radiant light that slowly formed into a circle.

Harry stared down in shock, he knew this! From the dreams except now it was happening to him. As the circular platform formed he saw an image of himself in a plain black robe, asleep, a wand in one hand and the other one empty, fingers curled as if holding something but nothing was there. Along the edge of the platform was a ring of emblems, alternating between crossed wands, and the marks he’d seen on the platform that had held both the dream boys. There were several images above his sleeping head, a different one in each smaller circle. Each of the boys from his dreams were in their own circle which were the ones closest to his head. Hogwarts castle was in another, small images in front of it that he just knew where his school friends. In another was a couple he had only seen in pictures…his parents.

Harry hesitantly walked across the glass, his footsteps echoing slightly. He crouched down and touched the image of the lighter haired boy, gasping, eyes going wide as a name suddenly appeared in his mind…Ventus. He took a shaky breath and touched the other, Vanitas.

A light shined down from above as a large stone pedestal rose from the platform in a shower of light and magic. Harry turned warily towards it as a crimson shield blinked into existence, floating above it.

“Power sleeps within you...”

Another pedestal rose from the platform, an intricate wand floating above it.

“If you give it form...” a second voice spoke, both were male.

A third pedestal appeared in front of Harry, who turned toward it. A metal sword appeared in mid-air.

“It will give you strength.”

Harry stared at all three, wary of a voice he didn’t know and yet…it felt almost familiar, trustworthy.

“Choose well,” they said in unison.

Harry’s first instinct was to take the wand, he was a wizard after all…but he already had magic. He went and carefully picked up the crimson shield with a phoenix on the front of it.

“The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?”

Harry stared at it and smiled, wasn’t that why he’d chosen Hufflepuff? “Yes,” he whispered and the shield vanished from his hand.

“Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?”

Harry hesitated, torn between the two but then walked towards the sword and picked it up.

“The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?” it was the second voice again.

Hearing that description made his decision easy. “Yes.” Like the shield it vanished.

“You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?”

“Yes,” it felt right.

The three stones suddenly sank back into the floor, knocking him backwards until he was sprawled on the ground.

“You gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others.”

Shadow creatures appeared around him and Harry felt the shield appear on his arm.

“There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.”

Great. He lifted the shield and slammed it into the first one, watching it fade away. Okay, he could do it. it took some work, but he defeated them all and then floating images appeared in front of him as well as a door.

“The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself. What's most important to you?”

Harry stared at the three images, somehow knowing what they represented – being number one, friendship, and his prize possession. “Friendship,” he answered, looking at the image of him with his friends, the others fading away.

“What do you want out of life?”

Harry considered the three options, wondering why he was being asked, what was the point behind everything that was happening? The choice was harder this time – to see rare sights, to broaden his horizons, or to be strong. He honestly wasn’t sure which one was more important to him. Choosing friendship was easy. “To broaden my horizons,” he finally answered. Strength wasn’t always important, no matter what others might say. But learning and finding out new things, that was a good goal.

“What are you so afraid of?” the second voice asked.

The answers available made him thing – to die, getting old, or being different. He thought everyone was afraid of dying to some extent but was it his biggest fear. “Being different,” he finally answered. He hated the fame of being ‘the boy-who-lived’ after all.

“You want friendship. You want to broaden your horizons. You're afraid of being different. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end.”

“The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes,” the second voice spoke again.

“But don't be afraid. And don't forget...”

Harry gasped as a void of darkness appeared beneath him, sucking him in.

“But don't be afraid,” the second almost mocked the first even as the darkness moved up Harry’s legs, pulling him deeper.

“You hold the mightiest weapon of all.”

He tried to swim away as the darkness held onto him. His grasping hand was lost to the black abyss.

“So don't forget...”

Harry lay on his back as the darkness wraps its last threads around his frightened eyes.

“We’re with you,” they whispered in unison as everything went black.

_TBC…_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_So I’ve decided there will be SoraKairi and ReplicaRikuNamine. Still trying to decide for Harry, though leaning towards Riku._

_I am definitely de-railing canon for HP since this Harry is slowly gaining more and more memories from Ventus and Vanitas so he’s in a way seen other worlds, seen what Darkness can do. But he’s also not the poster boy for light with part of Vanitas in his heart. I guess he’s more grey than anything._

**Chapter 5**

Harry leant his head against the window, watching the scenery pass and letting the excited chatter of his friends soothe him. He was nervous and kind of in awe of them all. They’d gotten together, taken things they’d seen and heard…and taken it to Lord Malfoy, Madam Longbottom, Madam Bones….and every other adult they were related to with power in the Magical government. All without him suspecting a thing, though he did have a good excuse for the last week considering he was unconscious for a good part of it. He wasn’t going back to the Dursleys’….he was never going back. There’d been something of a battle over his custody apparently and now he’d be spending his summers alternating between a few families, this summer would be spent at Malfoy Manor.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, Lord Malfoy had been a Death Eater, no matter how much he’d cleaned up his reputation since then. Harry was hailed for defeating Voldemort…so how would Lord Malfoy take that with Harry under his roof? He didn’t believe he’d tried to harm him, not when so many others were watching closely, but no one had ever caught the Dursleys.

Dumbledore…every instinct he had from years under Vernon’s thumb…from Vanitas and Ventus….screamed that the grandfatherly old man was more than he seemed, that he wanted something from Harry. He’d been the one to leave him with his ‘relatives’ and then never check up on him and who brought a powerful object into a school full of kids when they suspected someone bad was after it?

Something had felt different since he’d dreamt of the platform, like something waiting, just under the surface, a new power, tied to the magic he’d been learning from his dreams for years. He couldn’t remember what it was called, but he’d seen the strange weapons Ven and Vani wielded, that the others did too. Was that what it was? Could he….maybe wield one too? That kind of power…kind of scared him.

“Harry?”

He blinked and turned his head, offering a small smile. “Yeah Hermione?”

“You’ll write?”

“Of course, maybe we can all meet up during the summer or at least for supply shopping.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Narcissa watched the students disembark, searching for a sighting of her son…there. She had read her sons’ letter but seeing him in a group of students from nearly every house, especially Gryffindors…well it just had to be seen to be believed. She stepped forward and saw Draco’s smile before he slipped back on the mask of a proper heir.

“Mother,” he greeted her before introducing her to the other children.

She understood the whispers about the Potter boy now, he looked little like how he was portrayed. The boy shifted slightly under her gaze, wary but not hostile. She greeted them all calmly, even the young Muggleborn. She was hardly a muggle-lover or anything, but she was also not one to utterly hate and despise the muggleborn who joined their world. She just wanted them to assimilate and not try and make them all muggles. They had their own rich heritage and should not have to give it up to make them more comfortable. However, as she’d grown older and had truly looked at the facts around her…she could not deny that those families who intermarried with them produced less squibs, such as the Potters.

It took some time, but eventually she had the two boys ready to return to the Manor. She hoped young Harry liked the room that had been prepared for him, she had done her best to design one that wouldn’t overwhelm him but would also make him feel accepted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lucius watched as two brooms darted by in the distance. He was proud of his son’s abilities on a broom, and unsurprised by Potter’s considering who his Father was. He had never thought he would have the Boy-Who-Lived living under his roof and yet for at least the current summer, that was the case. Next summer the boy would be with either the Bones or Longbottom’s.

This was the best chance to woo him to their way of thinking, and with how badly his ‘family’ had treated him, he had thought it may be easy. Potter was obviously powerful, and that power and fame with his intelligence behind it could go far in their world. Despite their treatment, he was not anti-muggle, just anti-Dursley.

He’d been making plans for the coming year, but now he was reconsidering exactly what to use. Perhaps Tom Riddle’s diary was a bit too dangerous, there was no guarantee it would be discovered on one of the children before school began again. He wanted Weasley discredited, but would the diary endanger his own son? After hearing of the insanity of the spirit that had possessed Quirrell he was concerned about the diary.

The man that Potter had killed so many years ago…had not been the same one he had sworn his allegiance to. He had changed more and more with time, losing more of his sanity and diving far too deeply into the Dark Arts, going beyond the Dark and into Black magics that no one sane would touch. Potter was not Dark…but he would bet a fair share of his fortune that the boy was not as Light as Dumbledore would like. How could anyone remain so with a childhood like his? Perhaps he would align the Potter’s with the Neutrals and that was something he could work with.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

On a bright sandy beach, the sun shone warmly on a spiky-haired boy, who opened his sleepy eyes and sat up. He yawned, starting to lay back down again, when suddenly a girl’s face appeared in front of him. “Whoa!” he jumped back up and turned, kneeling in the sand even as the girl giggled at him. “Gimme a break, Kairi.”

“Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here.”

“No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't…”

She smacked him lightly.

“Ow!”

“Are you still dreaming?” she put her hands on her hips, watching him.

“It wasn't a dream!” he denied before frowning. “Or was it? I don't know.” He looked off towards the ocean, seeing the clouds billow in the sky. “What was that place? So bizarre...” he whispered, feeling confused.

“Yeah, sure.” She walked passed him toward the water.

“Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up,” he asked curiously.

“I've told you before, I don't remember,” she glanced back at him.

“Nothing at all?” he finally got to his feet, stretching.

“Nothing.”

“You ever want to go back?”

“Hmm. Well, I'm happy here,” she smiled at him.

“Really...”

“But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it.”

“I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!

Kairi turned to face him, hands clasped behind her back. “So what're we waiting for?”

“Hey!”

They turned to see Riku further up the shore, carrying some small logs.

“Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft,” he rolled his eyes at them before tossing a log to Sora, who fell over with a yelp, and walked over to Kairi. “And you're just as lazy as he is!”

“So you noticed,” she giggled. “Okay, we'll finish it together,” Kairi promised, as Riku sat beside Sora. “I'll race you!”

“Huh?” Sora looked up at her.

“What, are you kidding?” Riku smirked.

“Ready? Go!” She called.

Sora and Riku glanced at each other before leaping up and racing across the beach. They smiled at each other as Kairi followed them, still giggling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dobby watched the family closely, in awe to finally see the great and wonderful Harry Potter, but also very scared for him. The Great Harry Potter must be kept safe! He knew what Master had been planning and moved to where the item was hidden. He would have to punish himself very badly!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Why on earth are all of Lockhart’s books on our lists?” Ernie asked as they walked through the Alley.

“Maybe the Defence Professor this year is a fan?” Justin snickered.

“Who’s Lockhart?” Harry asked as the group moved towards the bookstore.

“Gilderoy Lockhart. Father called him a puffed up peacock, I think he was going to say worse until he noticed Mother,” Draco admitted.

“He’s soooo dreamy,” Hannah sighed, and Hermione shocked them all by nodding in agreement with her.

They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for that was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows: GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Lady Malfoy’s age and up. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies .... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now . . . . "

The group grimaced but squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2 and snuck up the line to where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting with Hannah’s Mum.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Abbott. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute…”

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. "Out of the way, there," he snarled at Justin, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet."

"Big deal," said Justin, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him and looked up, his eyes roving over their group and Harry’s heart sank to his stomach as he saw the look in the man’s eyes. He leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dove forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the group.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

Harry yanked on his hand and when Lockhart refused to let go, he slammed his booted foot down on the crazy man’s as hard as he could, causing him to yelp and finally let go. “And you all stand there and let him manhandle me?” Harry looked around at the crowd and then shook his head.

“All right Harry?” Ernie asked even as his friends surged forward, forming a barrier between Harry and everyone else.

“Now the idiot’s off me, sure.”

“Bloody peacock,” Justin sneered.

“No manners at all,” Draco drawled, every bit the pureblood heir as he looked Lockhart over and obviously dismissed him. “Let’s finish up and get out of here.” He then offered Hermione his arm and she took it, looking a bit shocked by it all.

The crowd watched in shocked silence as the children walked away to get the rest of their books.

“I can’t believe some Professor expects us to waste good gold on the drivel he writes,” were Draco’s parting words.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Ronald Weasley, who was glaring, ears red. The boy had tried to force his friendship on Harry for most of the previous year but none of the group liked him, all realising what he wanted from Harry. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

“Oh get lost Ronald,” Hermione snapped at him.

Mrs Abbott and the Grangers joining them had him storming off in a huff.

“Don’t mind our brother,” one of the twins called.

“We’ll keep him out of your hair,” the other finished, waving as they left, guiding a small redhead girl with them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry laughed as Draco pouted, Hermione patting his shoulder in mock sympathy. The summer had seemed to pass so quickly between homework and learning more about the magical world, spending time with his friends. The wards on Malfoy Manor also meant they’d been able to keep up their practical work too, which he felt was unfair to anyone who couldn’t afford wards like that.

They were all excited for their second year, hopefully it would be quieter than last year.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Settling back into school was pretty easy, it was interesting seeing the Sorting form the other side of things and getting to welcome the new Puffs. By the end of the first day, Lockhart had proven himself to be a nuisance to nearly every Professor they’d had, showing up to give unwanted advice. He’d honestly thought Professor Sprout was going to bury him with the mandrakes they were re-potting! He was just thankful she’d stopped the idiot from pulling aside during their first class, he wanted nothing to do with the man.

Being back at school meant he could sneak off to have time to himself to train. He knew the weapon Ventus and Vanitas wielded now, it was a Keyblade. If he wanted to wield one too then he needed to be ready for it. He used their memories and some transfigured wood to train with, just like the practice blade Terra had passed on to Ventus. He hadn’t felt comfortable enough at Malfoy Manor to practice, even outside where there were no portraits. Draco was his friend and his parents while a bit…cool and reserved were nothing like others had warned him, at least to Harry…but something told him to keep everything to do with Keyblades and other worlds totally secret.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Ernie's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books -well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in -" When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!"

Harry looked down at his paper and read:

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart 's favourite colour?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

30\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Was he for real? Harry glanced at Justin who looked utterly horrified and he didn’t blame him.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. "Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them another roguish wink. Wayne was staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Roger and Ernie, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Susan and Hannah, on the other hand, were listening to Lockhart with rapt attention.

". . . but Miss Hannah Abbott knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact" - he flipped her paper over - "full marks! Where is Miss Hannah Abbott?"

She raised a trembling hand, face bright red at the attention.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Hufflepuff! And so, to business." He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. "Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

In spite of himself, Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Roger and Ernie had stopped laughing, looking eager to actually learn something worthwhile.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them." As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. "Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies. "

Ernie couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Ernie.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" his friend choked out.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Ernie. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Wayne by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Wayne was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted. He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Wayne, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Justin, and Susan who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" Justin snapped, as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Susan, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on? "said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Susan, he didn't have a clue what he was doing -"

"Rubbish," said Susan. "You've read his books - look at all those amazing things he's done -"

"He says he's done," Justin muttered.

A few minutes later, their friends peeked back in, looking sheepish at having abandoned them, moving to help them finish the work. Harry was with Justin, just because Lockhart said he’d done something in his books, didn’t mean he’d actually done it, outside of his own delusions anyway. At the moment, he honestly wasn’t sure who was the worse teacher, Voldemort possessed Quirrell, or Lockhart.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lucius stared in horror, it was gone. How could it be gone? He knew Potter had faced his Master’s insane shade before the end of the school year, if he returned and learnt Lucius had lost what had been entrusted to him… but who could have taken it? With Harry Potter himself in the house, there had been no raids so that ruled out the Ministry, not that most of them would have even been able to detect its hiding place. Who could have gotten past the wards on the property and then the ones on the well-hidden door into the cellar and then the ones on the bookshelf?

He could only pray that it was well away from Hogwarts and the children. Who knew what horrors it could unleash within the school as a Founders heir. There was nothing he could do put keep an eye on events at the school, Diagon, and the Ministry as they were the most likely places for it to appear.

_TBC…_


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**   
  


Harry jerked awake, staring at the closed curtains around his work, breathing heavily. He yanked one back and slipped out of bed, looking around but nothing seemed wrong. He went to the ‘window’ that showed a view outside of the castle despite the dorm being underground and it showed empty grounds. So what had woken him? Something felt…wrong…no, not nearby? He shook his head and crawled back into bed, his dreams haunted by Darkness and storms.

,,,,,,,,,,

He saw Riku standing at the edge of the small island across the bridge, facing the orb in the sky. There was something wrong, he wasn’t moving, like he was….in some kind of trance or something. Sora ran as fast as he could, dodging the strange shadowy creatures. 

“Where’s Kairi? I thought she was with you!” He called as he hit the island, panting slightly from the run and scared out of his mind.

“The door has opened...” Riku stated, and Sora jolted at his words, remembering his odd dream from a few days earlier.

“What?” he asked, worried about Riku, why was he acting so weird?

Riku turned to face him and his expression…he’d never seen Riku look like that. “The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!”

“What are you talking about? We’ve gotta find Kairi!” he yelled, hands balling into fists.

“Kairi’s coming with us!” Riku snapped at him, and Sora blinked in shock, unsure. “Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There’s no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can’t let fear stop us! I’m not afraid of the darkness!” he held his hand out to Sora.

“Riku...” he whispered, scared and uneasy. This wasn’t the Riku he’d known all his life. Yeah, Sora wanted to see other worlds, but to never be able to come home? What about his Mom?

A pool of darkness formed at Riku’s feet, its tendrils licking at where he stood, wrapping around his impassive body. Sora rushed forward to save his friend, and the darkness grabbed at him. He tried desperately to reach toward Riku, but the weight of the darkness pulled him down. Riku’s face was unchanging as Sora failed to grab his hand.

“Riku!” He called, struggling to reach him but the darkness proved too much for him.

He blacked out for a second before a light twinkled into existence. It started out small, but soon grew into an incredible brightness. It filled Sora’s vision and he felt something metallic fall into his hand. He opened his eyes, nearly stumbling forward as the light dissipated. He stared at the large object in his hand. Its golden handle and silver blade shone like a sword, but the tip of the blade was pointed like the teeth of a key. A keychain hung from the pommel of the weapon.

A voice whispered softly in Sora’s ear, “Keyblade... Keyblade...”

Shadows appeared around him again and he swung at them with the Keyblade. A Shadow, unable to dodge, was knocked backward in a flurry of stars. With a few more swings, the darkness of the Shadows was driven away by the might of the blade, and they vanished. With as many as he defeated, more appeared and Sora raced back across the bridge. He saw a strange door over the entrance to the Secret Place and just knew that was where he had to go so he fought his way towards it. The door opened and he ran inside.

“Kairi!”

She stood in front of the door-like wall of the cave and he was terrified she’d be like Riku. A soft hum hungs in the air as she slowly turned toward him, her empty eyes weak with exhaustion. “Sora...” she mumbled.

Sora was shocked to see her like that even as she struggled to move toward to him, lifting a hand to him, and he immediately reached back. Suddenly, the door behind her gave way and a great wind rushed out. Sora barely stood his ground, covering his face, as Kairi lost her footing, literally flying toward him. He opened his arms to catch her, even knowing it would knock him over as well, but just as she reached him, she vanished, leaving him to catch nothing but empty air. Shocked, he lost his ground as the dark wind knocked him harshly out of the cave.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat in the stands, watching the Hufflepuff Quidditch team train. Cedric had invited him after hearing Draco brag over Harry’s flying over the summer. The team was holding tryouts for the reserve team plus one of the starting Chasers since the old one had graduated. He loved flying but he wasn’t sure about the game itself.

“Hey Harry!” Cedric called, landing on the walkway.

“Hi Cedric,” Harry waved. “You’re great!”

“Thanks. Gonna try out?”

“I don’t know…”

“There’s no harm in trying, and you might like it,” he pushed.

Harry nodded and stood up, getting on the broom behind Cedric who flew them down to the ground. He even leant Harry his broom for the tryout since using the school ones was crazy. Everyone trying out was being run through all the positions since the one they wanted might not be the one they were actually suited for.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Harry! Look!” Ernie yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the announcement board, grinning at his friend.

Harry looked at him and then the board, reading the Quidditch team lists, and Ernie waited impatiently for him to spot it. “I’m reserve Seeker?”

“That’s great! Told you, you could do it,” Ernie clapped him on the back, laughing as everyone began congratulating the shocked Harry. He’d heard the talk from the team, Harry was good enough to be the starting Seeker, it was only his age that had kept them from swapping him and Cedric, but next year would be different. Out of their dorm, only Wayne had made the reserve team as Keeper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione bit back a giggle as Colin followed Harry into the library, her friend rolling his eyes, obviously frustrated by the hero worship but unwilling to hurt the boys’ feelings. Sometimes Harry could be too nice. Colin was a bit much, even for a Gryffindor. Still, he was harmless if rather excitable, and he could have a far worse role model than Harry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Riku sat on the bed in his new room, everything inside was of higher quality than he was used to. Maleficent had promised to help him find Sora and Kairi, to give him the power to protect them any danger, he just…wasn’t sure. Why would a stranger off him all of that? There had to be more to it.

He’d hoped Sora at least would be with him, he’d seen him reaching for him, so why had they been separated? He was sure their hands had at least brushed. He didn’t want to see the Worlds alone, he wanted them with him. His hands clenched into fists, he would find them, he would!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus watched the students from his chair at the head table. It seemed a summer with the Malfoy’s had not impacted the boy badly, but it was still too dangerous for him to be near that family. He would never have thought Amelia or Augusta would agree to such a thing and yet they had.

All his work at the end of the year to ensure a meeting between Harry and Tom had come to nothing, Lily’s protection working to kill Quirrell but not Tom, meaning the prophecy was still in play. It was for the Greater Good that young Harry die and then Albus could deal with Tom once and for all. He’d ensured the protections on the stone were ones a first year could bypass, especially one working with friends, and yet neither Harry nor anyone in his group had attempted to, they had not looked into any of the clues left lying around. In the end, he’d had to engineer the opportunity for Quirrell to grab Harry.

He had nothing planned for this year since he’d expected last year’s plan to work. How could he draw Tom out again? He’d be more wary now after another defeat at the boys hands. Then again, the wards had detected a very dark object entering the school among the First Years, perhaps someone else was attempting something? He was keeping an eye on things, but there had been nothing suspicious yet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maleficent and Hades stood around a table in the Dark Chapel. Hades sighed as Maleficent faced away from them,

“That smarmy vizier could’ve had ‘em—if someone had stuck around to give him a hand,” he looked over at the boy, who looked back with narrowed eyes.

“Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn’t I?”

“Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely,” Maleficent stepped in before the argument could escalate. She knew Riku was not yet ready for true battle, such a mindset took time to cultivate, especially against sentient opponents…and old friends. A pity the boy was in the company of the King’s men, had they found him first, they could have had a Keyblade wielder on their side as well. Riku had great potential but their plans needed a Keyblade too. Perhaps…

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Hades interrupted her thoughts, “lighten up. I’m as cool as they come, okay? By the way, kid, have we got something special for you.” The god of the dead smirked at Riku who startled slightly.

“Huh?” he glanced towards her and she nodded, allowing her lips to curve up.

“We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you your wish...” she waved her hand and image of the girl he sought appeared over the table.

“Kairi!” he gripped the edge of the table, eyes wide.

“Go to her. Your vessel is waiting.”

A man walked in wearing pirate’s robes and a large, feathered cap. He held up a hook for a hand, smirking. “Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won’t be a pleasant voyage.”

“Why are you doing all this for me? What’s the catch?” Riku asked warily, staring at her, smart boy but not smart enough.

“Catch? What’s the catch?” she bent down and placed a hand on his cheek, feeling him lean in briefly to the contact. He craved a mother figure, someone to care for him, and that made him easier to manipulate. “Silly, boy. You’re like a son to me, I only want you to be happy.”

He knocked her hand away but the blow lacked any real strength to it. “I seriously doubt that,” he denied, lying to himself perhaps, but she could tell he wanted desperately to believe it.

“Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain,” she reminded him, getting a stare before he walked away towards the pirate.

She watched them go before turning back to the table, bringing the image of young Sora up again, pondering her next move.

“That kid’s trouble,” Hades commented, and she glanced at him.

“Which?”

He chuckled darkly. “Both of them. That Sora might not be the smartest, but he’s got power to spare, if he can get the experience to back it up, he’ll be a very real threat, even to the gods. As for your pet, you’re not the only with a hold on him,” Hades warned before vanishing.

She frowned in thought, who else could have an influence on the boy?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Draco sat down at the table, barely stifling his grin, and Harry looked up from his book.

“Okay, what has you almost smiling in public?” he asked, and Draco smirked at him.

“Guess who the new Slytherin Seeker is?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Really? That’s great!”

“Father bought the whole team Nimbus two thousand and ones after I made the team.”

“Wow, not really fair on the other teams though, I know at least one of our players is using a school broom.”

“Well you could always do the same.”

Harry started, he kept forgetting that his trust vault was only to cover schooling and it had a lot more gold than he could spend in those seven years.

“You are the reserve Seeker, right?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded, considering the idea.

“I heard the team talking, Harry’s only reserve this year to get experience and because they didn’t like the idea of a second year on the main team,” Ernie offered as he joined them. “Cedric has his OWLS next year so Harry will definitely move to starting Seeker then.”

“What?” Harry stared at him in shock.

“You didn’t know?” Ernie winced, and Harry shook his head.

“Well, you need to at least get yourself a broom. Nimbus is the best out for Seekers.”

“Can I even take that much out of my trust?” he asked, still in shock.

“Send an owl to Father, he can speak to the goblins about it, and make any purchases for you. I suppose winning would mean more if the opposing team actually stood a chance,” he smirked, and Harry laughed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Severus nodded as he joined the other heads, accepting the glass of whisky from Minerva as he took his usual seat in her quarters. He relaxed, listening to them talk of their students.

“I hear young Draco made the team Severus, you must be proud,” Filius offered, and Severus nodded.

“Of course, we are sure to win the cup again,” he smirked at Minerva who huffed.

“Maybe not, I hear young Harry has joined the team too,” she looked at Pomona.

“Sadly, only as a reserve for this year at least. He is apparently better than Diggory without any training but Micah is reluctant, and I agree, about allowing someone so young to play. However, next year he should move teams due to it being Diggory’s Owl year. Although, he has matched Lord Malfoy’s gift to the Slytherin team to the main team. So don’t expect the brooms to play any part in a match against my Badgers, Severus.”

“Really? That was very generous of the lad,” Filius was surprised.

“Indeed,” Severus inclined his head.

James Potter may have done the same, but he would have made a big production of it, showing off his wealth and seeking attention. Harry…had done so anonymously, not that it had taken long for everyone to work it out since few could have afforded so many of those brooms. Plus, Lucius had admitted to handling the transaction for him when Severus had inquired. The boy truly was more his Mother’s son than his Father’s.

They moved on to speak of other students, such as Miss Granger who thankfully was finally getting the idea that when they asked for a set length with homework, they meant it. he had once hated the monthly get togethers but over the years they had become a time to unwind. He may be the greasy bat of the dungeons, but even he needed to spend time with his peers, even if he was the youngest of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry glanced at the others and then they were shifting through the crowd to where they could see better. As soon as he could, he understood why they were all standing there, muttering. Between two burning torches, words had been written on the stones of the wall in what was either red paint…or worse. _‘the chamber of secrets has been opened. enemies of the heir, beware.’_ Beneath that…was Mrs Norris, stiff as a board. What was it with him and Halloween? He met Draco’s eyes across the hall, seeing the hesitation there, did he know something?

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" One of the older Slytherin’s shouted gleefully and Harry’s eyes narrowed, glaring at the boy, who actually flinched slightly. Harry didn’t realise his eyes had actually flashed gold in the torch light, the Darkness within stirring at his anger.

“What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by the shout, Argus Filch was shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. And his popping eyes fell on Harry who was now at the front of one side of the students, an obvious target for the distraught man. "You!” he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry and his friends, and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr Potter, Mr Macmillan, Mr Finch-Fletchley, and Miss Granger."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly. "My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs – please feel free,"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape.

As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the Lockhart’s in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her.

Harry, the guys, and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching. Why had they been singled out? Because they were at the front when the Professors arrived…or because they hadn’t been at the Feast? But they’d gotten Professor Sprout’s permission not to attend and to instead have a small meal and remembrance for his parents.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. Professor Sprout had placed herself between them and Filch, as if protecting them from the angry caretaker.

And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions. “It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that would have saved her…” Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs.

He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as he detested Filch, Harry couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

"I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once…” The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net and looked quite ridiculous.

At last Dumbledore straightened up. "She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had supposedly prevented, Harry didn’t believe he’d stopped one.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say…”

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry stated firmly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockhart’s’ on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib is."

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Harry wondered if the man would speak for or against them. "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

“I can answer that Severus, I gave them permission to skip it. Mr Potter did not wish to celebrate the night of his parent’s death, instead they shared a quiet meal and held a remembrance. Ads for being in the corridor, they were likely escorting Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom back towards the Gryffindor Common room,” Professor Sprout answered, glancing at them.

“Yes Professor, and there were lots of students there before we arrived, we just slipped through so we could see what they were all muttering about,” Hermione informed them. “I think we lost Neville and the other girls in the crowd though. “

Dumbledore was giving Harry a searching look. His twinkling light- blue gaze made Harry feel as though he were being X-rayed. "Innocent until proven guilty, Argus," he said firmly.

Filch looked utterly furious. "My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

There was a very awkward pause.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to them and they went, as quickly as they could without actually running.

“That was crazy!” Hermione complained once they were well clear.

“At least Professor Snape wasn’t too bad about it. Glad Sprout was there though,” Justin grimaced and they all nodded. They had to listen to a fellow head of house.

Harry thought it was sad that Professor McGonagall hadn’t spoken up for Hermione, but apparently she had little to do with her own house, unlike Sprout. “Want us to walk you back?” he asked, but she shook her head.

“I’ll be fine, none of us should be caught out after curfew tonight.”

Goodnights were exchanged and then they split up. Harry was relieved to crawl into bed, after sending off two letter with Hedwig who had appeared in the magical window, knowing he needed her. One to Lord Malfoy and one to Madam Bones about what had happened, just to be safe in case Filch really did try something because he wanted to blame Harry for his cat. At least it wasn’t dead. Hopefully the teachers found whoever did it before something like the end of last year happened again.

_TBC…._

_So Harry sensed the fall of the Destiny Islands because both he and Sora hold a part of Ventus’ heart, though Sora has a much bigger part, the majority._


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_So I realised my looks at the KH world in previous chaps may not have made the interaction between Earth and other worlds clear so I’ve put in scenes here that will hopefully help show why Merlin learnt time magic and why it’s a pain to go home._

**Chapter 7**

The water rippled in the breeze as the seagulls flew overhead. The ubiquitous windmills of the bright white world turned, their heavy creaking sound sailing on the air. Beneath the water, schools of fish swam in slow currents. High above the water, cable cars traversed over wires in the sunlight, clanging as they moved along. At the world's central point, a grand tower stood.

Inside the tower, the sun shone warmly on a pair of young boys seated at a table. The wall-length curtains rippled as the breeze wafted through the open window. On the table sat a game board with twenty playing pieces, thirteen black and seven white. The two boys were opposites, one dressed in black with white hair and one in white with black hair.

“Have you heard of the ancient Keyblade War?” the boy in black asked as they played.

“Huh? Of course I have.”

“Long ago, Keyblade wielders waged a war over the ownership of light.” The Boy in Black moved one of his black pieces and took one of the white pieces.

“Yeah, the Master's favourite story.” He took a black piece with one of his own white ones.

“I wonder what they planned on doing with Kingdom Hearts after...making it appear.”

“Who knows? I don't get why anyone would initiate a war.”

“So...you know the "Lost Masters"?”

“Who?” the boy in white asked in puzzlement.

“They're the ones who started the Keyblade War.”

“Never heard of 'em. Where'd you hear about that?” he asked curiously.

“Or...they're the ones for whom the war started.”

“I'm not following you.”

“You can drop the façade,” he chuckled.

“Facade?” he hesitated over which piece before making his move.

"’On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire’. A prospective Keyblade Master should know this,” the white haired boy chided with a chuckle.

“If you say so,” he answered airily.

“The Gazing Eye sees the fate of the World.” He looked up to a Keyblade on the wall with an eye set in its teeth. “The future--it's already been written.”

“Really? I'm not so sure about that.” He picked up a white piece bearing a blank heart token. “Besides, who's to say I can't change it? And maybe light will prevail.”

His companion laughed. “Pretty confident.” He moved to claim another white piece. “But things aren't in your favour.”

“Perhaps. But unlike darkness, there is more to light than meets the eye.” He finally looked up from their game, smiling slightly. “You might be surprised.”

He smiled, grey eyes peering at the other boy. “Oh, I hope so.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Merlin sighed, staring at his books. Something was definitely going on back on Earth, a power stirring there that should not exist. It was difficult to keep a grasp on the time stream, to ensure he could observe it in a linear manner. If he was reading things right, it was focused on where Hogwarts was, or would be, had been? He wasn’t quite sure of the time period. He did not like not knowing something, especially pertaining to the world of his birth, but getting back there was very complicated. Would this need his involvement? Or would the world sort itself out as it usually did.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What are you doing? Come on, let’s go back,” Sora called as they finally found Pinocchio.

“You know, Geppetto’s awfully worried about you,” Goofy pointed out.

“Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!” Sora told him sternly.

“But, Sora, I thought you liked games.”

Sora whirled around to see Riku standing there somehow. He was really there!

“Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?” Riku sneered, and Sora fought the urge to back away. What was wrong with him?

“Riku! Wh-What are you doing here?”

“Just playing with Pinocchio,” he shrugged like it wasn’t important.

“You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?” Sora demanded, hoping that he had.

“Maybe. Catch us and maybe I’ll tell you what I know,” Riku smirked and grabbed Pinocchio’s hand, leading him further into Monstro.

They searched through the various maze-like innards of the whale, fighting numerous Heartless, though finding no trace of Riku or the puppet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shrivelled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since.

Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before, Susan put up her hand.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed. "Miss - er -?"

"Bones, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," she asked in a clear voice.

Wayne, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Megan’s head came up off her arms, and Ernie’s elbow slipped off his desk.

Professor Binns blinked. "My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Bones, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk s!-ping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers…" he stuttered to a halt, Susan’s hand was waving in the air again. "Miss Brant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Harry was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead. "Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Susan as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale -"

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns' every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Harry could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets ... You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school." Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns’ classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

This time, Hannah’s hand was in the air. "Sir - what exactly do you mean by the `horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice and the class exchanged nervous looks. "I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Kevin, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -"

"But, Professor," piped up Sophie, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore -"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Justin, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all,” Maleficent pointed out and Riku glared.

“I don’t care about him. I was just messing with him a little.”

“Oh, really? Of course you were.” She smiled at him. “Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it.” She summoned a Corridor of Darkness and walked into it.

“Mind your own business,” he sneered, watching her leave.

Pinocchio took the chance to run, heading deeper into the beast, and then Sora and his ‘friends’ arrived.

“Riku! What’s the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don’t you realize what you’re doing?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?” he glared at Sora who’s eyes widened and for a second Riku’s confidence wavered. Maybe…Sora did?

“I do,” Sora told him, making eye contact.

They were distracted as Pinocchio screamed and they ran into the Bowels. They found him trapped inside a large Parasite Cage Heartless. It swung its appendages when they entered, waiting for them to come near.

“You up for this?” He smirked and suddenly it was like nothing had changed as Sora grinned.

“No problem. Let’s do it!”

“Get me out of here!” The puppet pleaded and they moved together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What was the point to all that?” Harry asked as they walked down the hall. “Did we actually learn anything new?”

“Well with all the copies of Hogwarts History out and Hermione having left hers at home, he was the best source,” Susan admitted.

“Besides, we got a break from the droning,” Hannah giggled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

She sat in the corner, writing in her diary. He was the only one who understood, who listened to her. Nothing was like how she’d dreamed since she was little. All because He was in the wrong House. How was she meant to get his attention when they were already in different years? He was meant to be a Gryffindor!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!” Geppetto pleaded, and Sora followed his eyeline to see Riku on a high ledge, holding Pinocchio under his arm.

“Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet,” Riku sneered, back to the coldness that had become his default mode. They had been so in synch during that battle…he had hoped…but he’d been wrong.

“He’s no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!”

“He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I’m not sure, but maybe he can help someone who’s lost theirs.”

“Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?” Sora demanded, horrified by the idea.

“What do you care about her?” he took off for the throat and Sora was on his heels.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry fiddled with his quill, he really hated the things, they were such a pain to write with, next summer hopefully he could duck into the muggle world and pick up a fountain pen or something. It’d look more like writing done by a quill then a normal pen would. If he couldn’t then maybe he could at least get pens and books for his own notes, just use parchment for assignments.

He was trying not to think about Halloween, but he couldn’t help it. Dumbledore had been so quick to single them out and it hadn’t done them any favours, well, him. Rumours were spreading that he was the Heir of Slytherin….despite the lack of evidence and Professor Sprout making it clear to the school that their group had been in the kitchens and then a courtyard during the Feast. He couldn’t wait for Christmas break!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lucius had the sick feeling that the events his son and Harry had written of were connected to the missing artefact. The words on the wall made it very clear Lord Voldemort was somehow involved. He knew Bones was fighting Dumbledore to gain access to the Castle, but with only a cat being attacked, the Minister wasn’t willing to back her against the Headmaster, he probably wouldn’t unless a Pureblood or well connect half-blood child was attacked. Cornelius was rather spineless like that, it was what made him so useful.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus had noticed the spiders fleeing the Castle, put that clue with the Chamber of Secrets and the fact that the cat was petrified with water around it, Myrtle’s death fifty years earlier….well he now had a very good idea of what lay within the Chamber. That the attacks had happened in the same area likely meant the entrance was nearby. So, how to find it and ‘encourage’ young Harry to go inside to deal with the threat? Fawkes could not or would not take him into the Chamber, the Hat apparently knew nothing more than the history books. Most likely, a Parselmouth would be needed…he had his theories about Harry’s survival and scar, could he have absorbed that from Tom?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hermione what are we doing here?” Harry hissed at her, trying to keep an eye out for any teachers. The hall was now out of bounds! What happened to the girl obsessed with the rules?

"Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."

"It was about here," Draco told her, walking a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door." He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, confused about why he’d stopped.

"We can't go in there," Draco answered. "That's a girls' toilet."

"Oh Draco, there won't be anyone in there," Hermione informed him primly, standing up and joining them. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look," and ignoring the large OUT of ORDER sign, she opened the door.

It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Harry had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges. He really wished Hogwarts had electric lights, they would at least remove some of the doom and gloom air from the room.

Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance before going to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"This is a girls' bathroom," she said, eyeing Draco and Harry suspiciously. "They're not girls."

"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them how er - nice it is in here." She waved vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor.

"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry mouthed at Hermione.

"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask -"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead -"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," Hermione cut her off. "Harry only -"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," Hermione quickly spoke up before Myrtle could say anything else. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Harry.

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself Then, of course, I remembered that I'm…that I'm "

"Already dead," Draco finished for her, even as Harry’s elbow met his ribs.

Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend.

Harry and Draco stood with their mouths open, but Hermione shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle .... Come on, let's go."

Harry closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs, sighing in relief as he slouched against the wood.

“Well…that was helpful,” Draco offered, and Harry snickered.

They walked away from the hall before they could be caught there, or too close to the girls bathroom for the boys.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What’s wrong?” Hannah asked as Hermione joined them, looking very irritated.

“Ron Weasley!” she huffed, and Hannah shared a look with Susan.

“What has he done this time?”

“He is torn over who the Heir of Slytherin is – Harry or Draco – and he isn’t being shy about spreading that.”

“No one with a brain would believe it’s Harry for a second,” Hannah answered loud enough for those around to hear. “His Mother was muggleborn and so are you, one of his best friends. And let’s face it, Draco is a very moderate Slytherin, I’d suspect most of his House before him.”

“Very true,” Susan agreed. “The whole Heir of Slytherin idea would be almost impossible to determine anyway, all of the old families have intermarried so much that most of us can probably claim at least one of the Founders as an ancestor.”

“Very true, I know Gran always claimed we are descended from Hufflepuff and people say the Potter’s are linked to at least Gryffindor.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry let his head slam into the table, not seeing Draco’s wince at the move.

“That bad?” the blond asked.

“Can someone smother Lockhart with a pillow?” he mumbled into the wood.

“Ah, what did the ponce do now?”

“If he’s not reading passages from the trash he writes then he’s re-enacting some of the more dramatic bits. And of course he needs someone to play the bad guy. So far I’ve had to play a simple Transylvanian villager who Lockhart claims he cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, a vampire who could only eat lettuce, and today was a werewolf. Whoever heard of a vampire being able to eat food at all, let alone lettuce?”

“Huh, glad I’m not in your class,” Draco commented, getting a glare from his friend. “Relax, only half a year to go and then the Defence curse will take care of him. Maybe next year’s teacher will be better.”

“Filch could teach Defence better than that overstuffed peacock.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Where's Xion?” Axel asked as he sat.

“Haven't seen her today, either,” Roxas admitted.

“Oh well.”

“Hey, Axel...”

“Huh?”

“Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose?” He asked curiously.

“What? Where'd that come from?”

“I ran into somebody today, and... Well, he had something like that. Something so important to him he couldn't bear to lose it. Why don't I have anything like that?”

“Because you don't have a heart,” Axel answered.

“Uhh, I guess... But Demyx doesn't have a heart, and I bet he'd get upset if you took his sitar away.”

Axel snorted. “Hmm, true, but...I don't think that's quite the same. I guess the closest thing we Nobodies have got is our past. You know, memories of the stuff we couldn't bear to lose, back when we couldn't bear to lose it.”

“Oh... Too bad I don't remember MY past,” he grimaced.

“Well, what about your present?”

“Huh?”

“You've got memories from here in the Organization, right?” he pushed, and Roxas nodded slowly.

“Yeah... I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you or Xion.”

“Well, see? There ya go. Everybody's got something they want to hang on to.”

“It's scary to think I could lose you guys,” he shivered slightly.

“Scary? Scary's a feeling, man,” Axel scoffed, looking out at the sunset.

“Yeah, I know I can't feel, but... It's still a scary thought.”

“A thought, then. But not a feeling.”

“Are you sure?” Sometimes he was so sure he could feel things.

“Maybe you just remember what it's like to feel scared, and think you're feeling it now,” Axel suggested.

“I guess….”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry settled into the stands with the rest of the group, sitting together rather than any particular House. They had come to cheer Draco on in his first game. None of them liked the Slytherin teams tactics but the role of Seeker meant Draco didn’t have to participate in them. Neville and Hermione were wearing House scarfs but that was the only way they were cheering them on since neither was a Quidditch fan.

The game was good but the Gryffindor Seeker was completely outclassed by Draco. He caught the snitch but the game tied thanks to the Gryffindor Keeper and Chasers. And that was when it all went wrong.

Screams filled the air as a bludger went rogue, heading right for the stands where they were sitting.

“MOVE!” Harry yelled, shoving Susan down.

Neville froze for a second before tacking Hermione and Hannah even as Ernie and Justin scrambled clear, their seats turned to kindling.

“Look out!” the Weasley twins yelled, flying as fast as they could, Beater bats in hand.

“Get clear!” the other yelled, leaning out to smash the Bludger away from the stands but it reversed course once clear of him.

“We need to get out of the stands!” Hermione yelled and the scrambled for the stairs. They could hear teachers and students yelling but ignored it to scramble to get to ground level where they could run and dodge better.

Harry barely managed to miss getting hit, grimacing as his access to the stairs was destroyed.

“Harry!” Justin yelled.

“Keep going!” he told him, ducking the bludger. It was after him…okay then.

He moved deeper into the stand, where he could access the wood that made it up. He took a deep breath and the dropped off the edge, grabbing a support, swinging himself around it to build up momentum before letting go, catching another lower down. Ventus and Vanitas could easily make the drop straight to the ground, he didn’t think he was up to that kind of distance yet, even with magic. And moving all over the place made it easier to confuse the rogue ball.

He hit the ground, rolling to absorb the impact, coming to his feet and sprinting for the opening, hearing wood smash behind him. He took a deep breath, gathering his magic, hearing it gaining on him. He twisted around, throwing up a hand. “Reflect,” he commanded the magic. He didn’t know if it would do anything but it was the only truly defensive spell he could recall. He’d really only seen it deflect magic but he needed any help he could get and the ball was animated by magic.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Draco landed by the rest of the group. “Where’s Harry?”

“He got cut off, he’s still in there with that thing!” Justin answered.

Draco drew his wand and began to remount his broom, he’d fly in, grab Harry, and get out. In the open sky they’d have a shot, especially with the Weasley twins as Beaters. His broom could take two.

He’d barely gotten on when Harry flew out, tumbling across the grass, the Bludger right behind him, rising up above his head. They didn’t need to say anything, the whole group casting at the Bludger. They may only be second years, but the seven of them were enough to blast it to pieces.

“He’s not getting up!” Hermione ran for Harry, the rest of them on her heals.

“I’ll get Madam Pomphrey!” Susan took off for the teachers.

Draco dropped to his knees beside Harry, seeing a bloody cut on his face, and his arm…he kind of felt sick.

“Oh Merlin,” Neville moaned.

_TBC…._


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 8**

_“Where's he hiding?” Ventus gasped and turned around to see the masked boy. “All right! What did you mean about Terra being a different person?” he demanded._

_“Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever,” Vanitas answered._

_“That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!” Ventus yelled angrily, the wind of the desolate world blowing his hair around wildly, tugging at his clothes._

_“Stupid, or true.” He held his arm out and summoned…_

_“A Keyblade?” Ventus stared and then summoned his._

_“Good. Let's see what you're made of,” Vanitas nodded, rushing in to attack._

_The fight was almost too fast to follow as they clashed over and over but in the end Ven was knocked away, lying on the ground as Vanitas walked over to him._

_“That really all you got? Man, you are worthless. I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done.” Vanitas gathered energy with his Keyblade and shot a large blue orb at Ven. Still lying on the ground, it collided with him in a blaze of blue fire, reflecting on Vanitas's mask, a dark smile hidden beneath its black veneer. The fire dissipated and the ground was scorched, but no body remained._

_“Don't worry! You're safe.”_

Harry gasped, blinking up at the Infirmary ceiling in confusion. That dream…had felt more real than the others…because they were both in it? Why was he in the Hospital Wing? Oh….the game, he remembered trying to outrun the bludger, pain…and now here. Looked like he hadn’t made it then. Wonderful.

“Well Mr Potter, it seems even if you aren’t a player the Bludgers have it out for you,” a brisk voice told him, and he groaned.

“Yeah, hate to think how much worse it’ll be when I actually play. What’s the damage?” he asked.

“The bludger broke your arm quite badly which would have been easily fixed.”

“But?”

“Professor Lockhart attempted to heal you,” she grimaced.

“Can I sue the idiot?” He sighed. “What did he do?”

“Vanished the bones in your arm, that was yesterday. I kept you asleep for the process of regrowing your bones, it isn’t a pleasant procedure.”

“Thanks you.”

“Of course. Eat your breakfast and take your potions, hopefully you can return to your dorm by dinner.”

Harry slowly sat up and found a tray of food plus two vials waiting for him. He looked up when the doors opened and his friends spilled into the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He ironed his hands, he had failed! First the diary went to Hogwarts instead of the Aurors and now he’d failed to get the Great Harry Potter to leave the school! He would not fail again!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He didn’t understand why she had decided to keep him overnight, something about an odd scan result. He opened his eyes to slits as the main doors opened.

Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight.

Harry lay very still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack," Dumbledore answered just as quietly. "Minerva found him on the stairs.

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."

Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face. It was Colin ‘stalker’ Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think ... If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate, who knows what might have…"

The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" Professor McGonagall asked eagerly.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.

"Good gracious!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as a jet of steam hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic. "Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted..."

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"But, Albus ... surely ... who?"

"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how…"

And from what Harry could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did.

Once they were gone he slowly and carefully got out of his own bed and made his way to Colin’s, staring down at his frozen form. He wondered if any of the potions he could remember Ven using and seeing could help, but it wasn’t like there were any helpful Moogles around to ask. He knew there was a spell for lifting status effects….but he didn’t know it. He didn’t particularly like the younger boy, but he definitely didn’t deserve this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Draco looked up as Harry walked into the Great Hall, relieved to see he’d been discharged. The Hall was quiet, in shock over Creevey…or wanting to gloat but not daring to with the whole school there. He sneered as he heard the whispers and then stood up, walking towards Harry. “How’s the arm?” he asked loudly enough for everyone to hear.

“Bones back where they should be,” he glanced up at where Lockhart was sitting, glaring at the Professor.

“Hear about Creevey?” he asked, seeing people tense. Idiots.

“They brought him in to the Hospital Wing last night, so I saw,” Harry answered. That was what he liked about Harry, he caught on quick, and if he didn’t then he was willing to play along till he did, trusting him to have a reason.

More whispers broke out and Draco smirked at Harry. Good, they were actually remembering that Harry had been confined to the Hospital Wing so he couldn’t have done it because there was no way to sneak out without alerting the Matron if you were a patient. He knew some people thought it was him and he didn’t care, but he knew Harry was hurt by the rumours, no matter how well he tried to hide it. He led him over to the others and they sat to eat before heading to class.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Severus barely kept from smirking as his godson quite publicly pointed out the students idiocy in trying to blame Potter for Creevey’s condition. Children truly were dunderheads to even consider the boy was the one behind things. He’d heard the whispers in his own house, none of them believed Potter was behind the two attacks, but were happy to let him take the blame, assuming it was one of their own.

The only reason Draco had not been…censured for befriending the Boy-Who-Lived was because they assumed there was a plan behind it…not to mention Lucius’ reputation and power, very few would risk his anger by daring to interfere with Draco.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The atmosphere in the Castle had changed since the attack on Creevey. Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley, who apparently sat next to Colin Creevey in some classes, was distraught, but Harry felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. He liked the twins and it hadn’t taken much for the pair to agree to keep an eye out for Hermione and Neville among their Housemates…even when the main issue was their own little brother. The twins were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pure- blood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

"They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib." That had Harry throwing his balled up scrapped bit of homework at his head for talking down about himself.

In the second week of December Professor Sprout began collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. For the first time, Harry had somewhere to go for Christmas. It was an odd feeling to know he was wanted. He would be heading to Longbottom Hall for the holidays and attending the annual Yule Ball at Malfoy Manor. He would be glad to get away from the Castle for a while with everything that was going on….and it’d keep him from using a fire spell on the Peacock.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!” Yuffie cheerfully announced as they entered the odd house.

“We missed you!” Aerith smiled at them.

“Well, if you ain't in top shape,” Cid smirked from where he was seated at some kind of…computer?

“I knew it,” Leon nodded at them, and Sora grinned.

“Knew what?” he asked.

“A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time.”

“You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?” he demanded, arms crossed.

“Thanks!” Donald huffed.

“So where've you guys been all this time?” Yuffie asked curiously.

“We were sleepin',” Goofy explained.

“Where? In cold storage?” Cid demanded and they shifted nervously.

“It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!” Aerith told everyone.

“So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?” Sora asked hopefully, but they all shook their heads. “Right.”

“Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?” Aerith told them, and Sora nodded.

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Don't go thankin' us just yet,” Cid grumbled.

“Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem,” Leon told them.

“You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?” Was there no end to the things?

“That's right!” Yuffie sighed.

“Sounds like you could use our help.”

“Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the three of you might give us a hand around here,” Leon looked at them and Sora patted his chest proudly.

“Like we're gonna say, no?” he grinned.

“...I forgot who I'm dealing with,” Leon smirked.

“Hey...what do you mean by that?” Donald demanded.

“Just think of it as a sort of ‘Leon compliment’,” Aerith giggled as Leon opened the door.

“Follow me to the bailey, there's something you need to see.” He left even as Merlin appeared.

“Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!”

“It's Merlin!”

“Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!” Yuffie told the Wizard who smiled.

“Splendid! We'll count on you!”

“Right!”

“Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?” Merlin asked Aerith who started.

“Oh!” She took out three cards from her dress. “Here...they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them.”

Sora accepted the card and flipped it so he could read it. “Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!”

“Membership cards!” Donald stared at his.

“Kinda cool, huh?” Goofy asked them and they nodded.

“Hey, thanks, Leahhh...huh?” he turned, blinking, where was Leon? “Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!” he bolted for the door.

“Just a moment, Sora,” Merlin caused, and Sora turned to him. “What about your magic?”

“Huh? Oh, that's right...” he crossed his arms, trying not to let them see how ashamed he was. How could he just lose it all?

“Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!” Yuffie offered, trying to help.

“Now, what am I to do with you?” Merlin shook his head but smiled. “I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them!” he warned and Sora nodded, just relieved to be getting some magic back.

“Thanks, Merlin!”

“To the bailey, and fast!”

They took off running for the bailey to catch up with Leon, wondering what he wanted them to see.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Hermione wondered as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not -" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum but thankfully accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works,” he grinned charmingly and many of the girls practically swooned, Harry’s group rolling their eyes.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered nearby.

Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth, hearing Draco snicker.

"One - two - three -"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried, "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet - He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. The Slytherins and even some of the other students cheered.

Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares?" asked Harry and Justin together.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end. "Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me -"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin, and Snape paired Harry with Draco.

“Miss Granger - you can partner Miss Bulstrode,” he announced, giving both girls a warning look to behave.

Draco strutted over, smirking teasingly. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen in Holidays with Hags. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return, but at a look from Draco she grimaced, giving a very weak half smile to Hermione.

"Face your partners!" Lockhart call, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Deciding to have fun, Harry and Malfoy bowed rather theatrically to each other, both trying not to laugh.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three -"

They began playing around, not trying all that hard, and not just to disarm.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd.

Draco sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch him while he was on the floor, but that was a mistake; gasping for breath, Draco pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, "Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep, making him laugh too.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge

"Finite Incantatem!" he called, a slight smirk on his lips; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Draco stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever he’d done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Draco got up and said something Harry didn’t hear, but the girl let go and Harry steadied Hermione. 

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan .... Careful there, Miss Fawcett .... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot. I think I’d better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you -"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Draco into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this." He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops -my wand is a little overexcited -"

Snape moved closer to Draco, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too.

Harry looked up with a fake nervous expression and asked, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

"Scared?" Draco taunted, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish," Harry shot back out of the corner of his mouth.

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?" he rolled his eyes.

But Lockhart wasn't listening. "Three - two - one - go!" he shouted.

Draco sent a disarming spell at Harry who dropped and rolled out of the way, firing his own spell from one knee, surprising Draco who couldn’t defend, his wand soaring away. Draco stared in surprise before smirking at him. “Nice shot.”

“Thanks,” Harry grinned at his friend.

“Yes, well, as Mr Potter and Malfoy showed, that is the basics of duelling,” Lockhart announced. “I do believe that is enough for a first lesson.”

_TBC…_


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_$This is Parseltongue$_

**Chapter 9**

Harry couldn’t wait for Christmas break to get away from the Castle. Frankly, all the charm of the place had well and truly worn off. Despite Draco’s pointed words that day in the Great Hall, Harry was still being given side glances by a lot of students. He just…didn’t want to get involved, not like last year. He still didn’t know how Quirrell had grabbed him and did not want a repeat.

Part of him liked the chaos and fear that haunted the halls, bringing to mind black hair and golden eyes, Vanitas. It was the part of him that made walking the halls at night without being caught so easy. Was it fair to blame that all on Vanitas though? Surely some of it came from him too? Just like the desire to protect everyone couldn’t just be Ventus.

He didn’t think he was them reincarnated or something. He’d actually looked that up and yeah, some Magicals believed in that, but what was recorded did not sound anything like him. He’d also read everything he could find on what people believed happened the night his parents died, it was all guesswork. Still, it gave him a starting point. So did a repetitive dream of Vanitas and Ventus fighting over a glass platform like the one he’d seen after Quirrell. Vanitas had dissolved like dust, Ventus had become light, both floating away. Harry had been struck by the Killing Curse which no one had ever survived. So…what if he only survived because of events lining up? What if instead of ejecting the soul as was theorised, the Killing Curse destroyed the Heart? If his Mum’s protection had meant his was only damaged, he still probably would have died,…but then Ventus and Vanitas had merged with him? What could have drawn them to him?

There was no way to know anything for sure, not like he could meet them and ask, they were dead. Ventus had destroyed them both to save the universe. He could understand that, but to have the strength to actually go through with it? To fight against someone who had once been part of him…if Vanitas had been with anyone other than Master Xehanort could they have been brothers instead of enemies?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Riku stood attentively as Yen Sid addressed them, having summoned them there for a special purpose. He would have preferred more time on the Islands to relax and get used to having his own body back, but he wouldn’t have summoned them unless it was important.

“As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the "Keyblade War." What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light. Keyblade wielders like yourselves. And mark my Words, he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora and Riku, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. Both of you are self-taught Keyblade wielders, an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean slate.”

“Huh?!” The others cried in surprise.

Riku remained silent, thinking over his words…and ending up stumped. If the idea was that they needed to be taught, rather than self-taught, then why test them for Mastery now? Why wipe away all the skill they already had just for them to be self-taught again?

“But that's a formality, right? I already proved myself. Me and the King, and Riku - we can take on anything. Right, Riku?” Sora turned to him with wide eyes, and Riku hesitated.

Master Yen Sid was old, powerful, wise…maybe there was reasoning he couldn’t see behind the idea. “I don't know,” he admitted, sensing Sora’s shock. He summoned Way to Dawn, staring at the blade that had begun what felt like a lifetime ago as Soul Eater, a magical weapon but not a Keyblade. He honestly wasn’t sure when the change began, maybe after…

_‘Are you lost? Can I help?’_ If that voice hadn’t called out to him in the Darkness, would he have been lost forever? It was only because of him that he had made it to where Mickey’s voice had reached him.

“I think that in my heart, Darkness still has a hold,” he admitted, dispelling the blade. “Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested,” he couldn’t look at anyone as he admitted that.

“Riku...” Sora whispered, and he tensed, but there was no anger or pity, just….sadness and…understanding. He risked a glance at Sora to see a faint glimmer of tears. How could Sora understand, he’d never given in to the Darkness. Even as a Heartless he’d someone held on! Maybe because it had been a selfless act to free Kairi?

Riku saw Sora glance at Donald and Goofy, chewing his bottom lip. He remembered on the beach, Sora saying something about him and the darkness, but he didn’t believe it. Sora’s Light was strong. “The magic clothing, the Drive Forms…how many are there meant to be?” Sora asked quietly, and Riku looked at Yen Sid who frowned, pressing his fingers together.

“Five I believe,” the Master answered, and Riku saw the concern on Goofy and Donald’s faces, but why?

“There’s six,” Sora met Yen Sid’s eyes and…yep, his hands were shaking slightly.

“Anti-form,” Donald whispered, shivering slightly.

Yen Sid frowned, looking between them. “Show me,” he ordered.

“I can’t,” Sora shrugged. “It’s the one form I can’t just use,” he shifted uncomfortably, and Riku shifted closer to him. He really did not like where this was going.

“Very well, describe it,” Yen Sid’s tone had lost some of the command which was nice.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen myself in a mirror. And…it’s hazy, not like the others. It hurts after,” Sora admitted and Riku reached for his hand, wishing Kairi was there to comfort him. They were best friends, brothers, or had been before he messed everything up, he knew Sora better than anyone, could tell he was hurting, but Kairi sometimes just knew how to calm him…because she was a Princess of Heart?

“Donald? Goofy?” Mickey asked his friends.

“Well…it usually only happens when Sora’s been using the other Drive Forms a lot, and in really bad fights, when he’s hurt, stressed….and usually if we’re out of the fight or cut off from him,” Donald began.

“It’s the only change that…that….makes him scream,” Goofy added and Riku wanted to storm over to the fairies and let them know that clothing that could hurt someone was not allowed!

“You appear to be attempting not to describe the Drive,” Yen Sid pointed out.

“Well…” Donald looked at Goofy, who looked at Sora, and Sora nodded before staring at the ground.

Riku squeezed his hand, Sora had accepted him wearing Ansem’s form, no matter what this Drive Form was, it couldn’t be worse and even if it was, he was still Sora.

“Everythin’ on Sora becomes black but there’s some blue lines too, kinda…kinda like a Neoshadow. His eyes are round and yellow and there’s this dark…kinda mist rising off him. Sorta like that shadow Sora that Riku called up in Neverland. He fights…like a Heartless, doesn’t use the Keyblade but claws. He’s really fast and he can hang off stuff by a foot. He can’t talk or nothin’ either. He’s not dangerous!!” Goofy waved his hands wildly at them, Riku feeling a bit faint as he clung to Sora’s hand. “And he’s never attacked us or any innocents. He just fights till the Heartless or Nobodies are done and then kind of paces around, sniffing an’ stuff till he changes back. Won’t let anyone close but he doesn’t attack and he defends us if we’re down.”

“Sora…” Riku whispered and then he yanked Sora into a hug, holding on tight. He felt Sora shaking slightly even as he hugged back.

“This is most disturbing.”

Holding Sora so close meant he felt the whole body flinch at Yen Sid’s words, and Riku shot him a glare over Sora’s head.

“So it’s not meant ta happen?”

“No,” Yen Sid stated.

Riku’s mind was spinning. What could be causing it then…he felt sick, but it needed to be said. “Could it…could it be because Sora was a Heartless for a while? A side effect?”

“Perhaps…with the clothing allowing for a certain amount of magical change…” Yen Sid was obviously considering things. “And another reason for this test to wipe out your current skills.”

“You mean, that’ll get rid of anti-form?” Sora asked hopefully.

“You will lose all of your Drive Forms,” Yen Sid agree.

“Then count me in. Put me through the test! Just watch--me and Riku will pass with flying colours!” The announcement lacked his usual energy levels, but Riku didn’t blame him at all. He would just have to make sure he stuck super close during the exam to make sure Sora was handling having them all know okay.

Yen Sid nodded. “Very well, then. Sora and Riku, let your examination begin.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

They all heard the yelling of Peeves and Harry was carried along with the crowd into the hallway. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Harry found himself pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black-and-white-striped hair. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. Harry nearly obeyed but then stopped when he saw Draco looking far paler than was normal even for him and on the ground…was Justin, floating over him was Nearly Headless Nick who looked strange.

"Caught in the act!" Ron Weasley yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Draco

"That will do, Weasley!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.

Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song: "Oh, Malfoy, you rotter, oh,” he was cut off as Harry cast Silence, smirking when no sound came from the Poltergeist. He moved away from the wall to join his friend, nudging his shoulder gently.

"That's enough Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backward, with his tongue out at Harry, obviously able to tell he was the reason he’d gone silent before McGonagall had told him to. 

Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ron with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. Ron unhappily did so, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft. This left Draco, Harry, and Professor McGonagall alone together.

"This way, Malfoy," she said. “Mr Potter, go to class.”

"Professor," Draco spoke up at once, "I swear I didn't -"

"This is out of my hands, Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall curtly, making Draco start to walk.

Harry met his eyes and pointed towards the dungeons, before taking off running. He would get Professor Snape, he would speak for Draco. He made it in record time, knocking on the door which was soon wrenched open.

“Potter?”

“Sir, Malfoy needs you in the Headmaster’s office. There’s been another attack and he was found there,” Harry explained quickly.

Snape stood from his desk and strode to the door. “Return to your class,” he conjured a slip of paper and handed it to him, excusing his tardiness thankfully. “Five pointes to Hufflepuff,” he murmured before he was gone.

Harry stared after him before rushing back upstairs to get to class.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lucius was fuming when he received Severus’ message. How dare they drag his son to the Headmaster without one scrap of evidence beyond simply being in the corridor, there were classrooms all along it! He was grateful to Potter for going to Severus on Draco’s behalf since no one else had summoned him. Still, he was going to have to push the Board to do something about the attacks. Two children and a cat had been petrified, what if the next died? If the Board failed to act, he may need to donate something to the Ministry to get them moving.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sora stared at a girl in a black cloak with dark hair. “Huh? Who are...you?” he asked in confusion. She looked away from him and a tear rolled down Sora's cheek. He touched his face in surprise. “Wh-why am I...” She pulled away from him, putting her hood up. “Hey, wait!”

_“You've gotta wake up...”_

Sora hesitated at the sound of a distant voice, watching the girl run up the stairs before vanishing. He grabbed his head and then made his way through the endless city. He caught up with the hooded figure, who stood in the centre of a large crevasse.

“C'mon, wait up. Who are you?” he demanded.

The figure took off his hood, revealing his blond hair. He turned to face Sora.

“You're... Roxas. How can you be here? Am I dreaming?”

Roxas shook his head, saying nothing.

“C'mon, say something,” he pleaded, more than a little freaked out.

“This could have been the other way around,” Roxas actually spoke to him, not that he made any sense.

“Huh?”

“But it really has to be you,” Roxas smiled slightly.

“What do you mean?” Sora pushed.

“There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You're me, so you can feel what I felt.”

“No. Roxas, you're you. We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person.”

Roxas gasped and then smiled. “Sora, see? That's why it has to be you.” He grabbed Sora's hands and Sora was filled with Roxas' memories and experiences. Roxas vanished and Sora was overwhelmed with emotion.

He stood there, unable to move. “Not again. Did they cause all this pain?” He clenched his fists. “What do you want me to see?” he yelled.

_“Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from.”_

That voice again, he knew it, he was sure, but it was too soft to tell who it was. Sora continued through the contorted city, because what else could he do?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry followed a House elf into the room that was his at Neville’s home. It was older than Malfoy Manor but not quite as large or grand. Still, it didn’t feel very homey at all. His trunk was already there so he unpacked a few necessities before going back downstairs for supper. Seeing Neville retreat into a meek shell again was not something he liked at all. Augusta Longbottom was a very…strong personality. And within fifteen minutes, Neville had been compared to his Father six times, failing to live up to his legacy according to her. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something that was…not polite. He was a guest in her house and he would not do or say anything to bring shame to his House but…he almost wished he could set a Flood on her, just to give her a scare. No, that would not be a good thing to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Gawrsh... Where are we, Sora?” Goofy asked as they walked through the town.

“Hmm... I dunno... I've never been here,” Sora answered.

“Me neither,” Donald agreed.

Jiminy jumped down. “That can't be right! Up 'til now, the only places we've been are from Sora's memory.”

“Maybe so, but I definitely don't remember this,” he shrugged slightly, looking around.

“You might have forgotten this town just like the other stuff,” Donald suggested.

“This is terrible. Our memories are practically gone.”

Donald and Goofy looked down in despair.

Sora took out Naminé's good luck charm. “We'll be okay. See, look at this...” held it up.

“Naminé's good luck charm!”

“There's a special memory that goes with this. One night, when Naminé and I were little, there was this meteor shower. Naminé started crying. She said, "What if a shooting star hits the islands?" So I said, "If a shooting star comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!" I was swinging this toy sword around the whole time. Naminé just smiled and said, "Thanks." And then she gave me this,” he explained even as he saw an image of her in his mind.

“Sora, I'm so sorry. All this, because of me...” the image faded away.

“Naminé said she had it ever since she was a baby,” he finished explaining.

“And she gave it to you? Aww...” Donald teased and Sora felt his face heat up a bit.

“Yeah. So I promised her... From now on, I'll bring you good luck. I'll keep you safe. But then one day, Naminé left the islands...and I forgot about her all this time. I really let her down...” he muttered, mad at himself. How could he have forgotten her?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neville stood on a stool across from Harry’s. They were being fit with dress robes for the Malfoy’s party. He was nervous about it, Draco was okay, but his parents? Lord Malfoy had been a Death Eater, it had been Lady Malfoy’s sister who had helped attack his family… what if it was all a trap?

He glanced at Harry, seeing him standing perfectly still as he was fitted in black and green robes. He knew, Harry was everything his Grandmother wanted him to be, well, other than being in Hufflepuff. Neville thought that was amusing, he worked in gardens as much as possible, he knew how fierce badgers could be. And he got the feeling she was going to find out, it was weird, knowing Harry was keeping quiet because he didn’t want to upset him while also being the reason for the outbursts that were being held back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sora stumbled as he dropped out of the Drive Form, every nerve feeling like it was on fire, shivering while he felt like he was boiling. He fell to one knee, bracing his hands on the ground, panting.

“Sora!” he heard Donald cry and then the wash of a Cure spell, and he screamed in agony, collapsing, body jerking out of his control.

“Sora? Can ya hear me?” Goofy called, gloved hands touching him, and all he could do was whimper.

“We have ta move him! The Heartless could be back any moment,” their voices were too loud one minute and barely audible the next. “Sora you’ve got to try and be quiet,” Donald told him, and he bit his lip as Goofy picked him up.

He vaguely realised they were back on the ship as he was stripped down to his pants and t-shirt before blankets were piled on and then he felt a sleep spell settle over him.

When he woke Goofy was sitting opposite the bench he was lying on, the knight jumping up as he noticed he was awake.

“How’re ya feelin’ Sora?” he asked, and Sora slowly tried to push himself up, Goofy moving to help.

“What happened?” he asked in confusion. “The Drive Form…”

“Somethin’ went really wrong. You were….ya looked more like a Heartless.”

Sora shrank back, feeling sick, staring at his hands. “Did…did I…” he couldn’t say it.

“You don’t remember?”

“Everything’s all jumbled, hazy.”

“Well, ya only went for the Heartless. Once they were gone, you paced about but didn’t try ta hurt us.”

“Oh…wish the fairies had warned me about that one.”

Goofy and Donald agreed. Having to run back to the ship with him unconscious, through snow covered mountains and a Hun army out there could not have been fun. So despite still aching, he insisted they go back and find Ping.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled politely at everyone he was being introduced to, hoping he could remember them all. He’d never been to a ball before but….he didn’t think it was very interesting. He saw Draco across the room and had to fight the urge to laugh when he rolled his eyes at him before turning back and being a little angel at his Mother’s side.

Thankfully, no one had brought up what was going on at Hogwarts, then again it’d probably be bad manners to say their kids were alternating between blaming Harry and Draco for the attacks.

He felt Hermione tighten her hold on his arm and he smiled at her, quickly moving to the dance floor. It was obvious she was overwhelmed by the ball, not just because of the wealth on display.

“Breath,” he whispered.

“How can you just…” she shook her head slightly.

“The same way I deal at school, I ignore it,” he told her. He didn’t like crowds, never had, probably came of growing up in a cupboard and games like Harry hunting. “They don’t know you so their opinions don’t matter. You’re the smartest witch of our age and you have the magical power to back that up. Personally, I think they’re inbreeding themselves into extinction,” he explained, glad for the physical training he did, it made not stepping on her toes a lot easier.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Neville is an amazing person and a powerful wizard Madam Longbottom. He isn’t his Father but why would he want to be?” Harry snapped at her, he’d tried all holiday but now she’d gone too far.

“How dare,”

He cut her off with a glare. “I dare because he is my friend! Do you really hate him that much for making it through that night alright when his Dad didn’t?”

She recoiled as if he’d struck her, eyes wide.

“No one can live with the constant nagging and putdowns, the unrealistic expectations, especially when you then sabotage him so that he lives down to your expectations. Anyone can tell that wand isn’t suited to him but you made him use it to ‘honour’ his Father. That is not honouring his memory. Neville has the raw power but like Ollivander says, the wand chooses the wizard!”

Harry stared at her but she remained silent, though he doubted it would last long. “I’ll be taking Neville to get a new wand in the morning, you can come and show your support or not. Goodnight Madam.” He gave a very shallow bow before leaving. That had felt good and she had it coming, but he also felt a little bad, she was an old lady after all. But Neville was his friend.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neville stared at his new wand in awe, smiling shyly at the comments from the others in their compartment. He didn’t know what Harry had said to his Gran but they’d gone together as a group to buy it yesterday. Thirteen inches, cherry and unicorn hair, it…sang whenever he touched it. he couldn’t believe how different it was to his Dad’s.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry jerked awake, panting, almost reaching for his back to check but he knew his skin was unmarked. He could still feel the phantom sting of the lashes as they bit into Vanitas’ back. Xehanort…if they ever met Harry would be hitting him with every curse he could manage. The man was evil in a way even Voldemort wasn’t. Vanitas had never rebelled and yet he’d been treated so badly and all for ‘training’, to make his Darkness stronger. Harry wished he could have known Vanitas, to reach out to him and show him that he didn’t have to accept that treatment, didn’t have to obey that bastard.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Draco stared at the utterly still figure on the bed in shock, before glancing at Harry. Two of their friends were now victims, Justin…and Hermione. Harry’s face was scarily blank even as he reached out to touch Hermione’s outstretched hand, and then he turned, storming from the hospital wing. Draco watched him go and had the sinking feeling he was going to do something crazy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Xion? Hey... Xion!” Roxas’ voice snapped her out of her memories. “What's the matter with you today?” He asked, frowning.

“Sorry. My mind's on other things. Roxas, why are we doing all this? Working for the Organization?” She asked quietly.

“What do you mean, why? So we can get hearts of our own, right?” he kicked his legs slightly as they dangled over the edge of the clock tower.

“Why? What do we need hearts for?” she asked, needing to know.

“I don't know,” he shrugged. “But I figure once we have them, we'll be in a better position to judge. Right?”

“Maybe. I just wish I knew what I was doing here. How I got here... I started having the strangest dreams,” she admitted, staring down at the ground so far below.

“Really?”

Xion nodded. “I can never remember what they're about. I just wake up feeling like...like something is really wrong.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Xigbar said you and me were pretty special. "Exceptional," he said,” he offered a shaky smile, obviously trying to cheer her up.

“...Special just means different. Because I'm a mistake.”

Roxas shook his head vehemently. “You're not a mistake.”

She stood up, not wanting to hear it. “Well, we may both be exceptional, Roxas. But I don't think we're the same,” she walked away.

“Xion, wait,” he called, but she ignored him, even though it hurt. The imposter was right, she was a sham. Roxas and Axel would be better off without her around.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ah, Harry!”

He spun around to face the farce of a Defence teacher. “Unless you’re going to tell me you know what petrified Hermione, where it is, and how to kill it, get lost you pathetic fraud!”

“Now Harry, I understand you’re….oh my,” he gulped and Harry could feel the Darkness rising inside of him, but he didn’t try to push it back, just keep it under control. He did absently wonder if his eyes were a match for Vanitas’. Lockhart actually managed to draw his wand but Harry didn’t bother with his. “You are the reason for my many troubles this year, and dip in popularity, and since you insist on those ridiculous court cases, then very well. Say goodbye to your memories. Don’t worry, I’ll tell them all you ran into the creature doing this but unfortunately it was too much for your mind to take,” he smirked. “Obliviate!”

“Reflect,” Harry murmured, feeling the magic settle around him. The spell worked perfectly, reflecting his spell right back at him. Harry watched him hit the wall and slide down it only to stare blankly up at him.

“Hello! Who are you…who am I?”

Harry ignored him, heading for Myrtle’s bathroom. All of the attacks were centred around there. He found the hallway flooded and frowned but headed into the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down the same toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.

"What's up, Myrtle?" he asked her.

"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

Harry waded across to her stall, "Why would I throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me ......

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Harry, reasonably. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?" he was calming down from his confrontation with Lockhart thankfully.

Apparently, he had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!"

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.

"I don't know... I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out.”

Harry looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Harry stepped forward to pick it up, but then hesitated. He’d heard all about cursed books and there was definitely Darkness lingering in the book….familiar Darkness. Great.

Harry took a deep breath and then picked it up, relieved when nothing happened. It was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old. He opened it eagerly. On the first page he could just make out the name "T M. Riddle" in smudged ink, the rest was blank. That was odd, it felt like Voldemort’s spirit had last year, so who was Riddle? Then again…who named their kid Voldemort?

Right, the bathroom was definitely linked to what was going on. The chamber had been opened fifty years ago and a student died…. “Hey Myrtle, how exactly did you die?” the others were going to kill him, but he had the better chance of dealing with whatever it was and it wasn’t like the staff would be much help, except Professor Snape, but if it was Voldemort…

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question. "Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here, I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. Id hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then -" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

"How?" he pushed, some idea of what he might face would be nice, not to mention where he needed to go.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?"

"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Harry hurried over to it, it looked like an ordinary sink. He examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it.

He carefully examined it visually, before daring to touch it, he couldn’t ‘feel’ anything from it. So…what did he know about Slytherin’s heir…Parseltongue. Great. Then again…there’d been that snake, could he? He stared at the snake, focusing hard, what on earth would the password be? Or would it be a password if the gift was supposedly so rare? $Open Sesame$ it was a silly try and he wasn’t even sure it wasn’t Engl…oh, it worked.

The tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

“If you die down there Harry, you can haunt my toilet,” Myrtle said before he could move and he hid a shudder, it wasn’t her fault she was like that.

“Thanks,” and then he jumped.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as his, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons.

And then, just as he had begun to worry about what would happen when he hit the ground, the pipe levelled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. He had to be miles under the school, maybe even under the lake going by the humidity.

"Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit immediately. The tunnel was so dark that he could only see a little distance ahead, his shadow on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wand light.

The tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound he heard was a loud crunch as he stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what had killed them all, Harry kept going, around a dark bend in the tunnel.

He froze, watching, there was something up ahead. Harry could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving. Maybe it was asleep? It looked like the world’s biggest snake and he began mentally listing any massive species he’d ever heard mentioned, even in muggle stories.

As quietly as possible, Harry edged forward, his wand held high. The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least. He really, really wished he had a Keyblade.

The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Harry's body was tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find when it did. And then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Harry approached, his throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.

He could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker. "Open, "said Harry, in a low, faint hiss. Okay, so the password up top had probably just been open too, thankfully. He guessed it was a relief to know whoever set it wasn’t that crazy. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.

He was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. He pulled out his wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement because of Myrtle’s words on how she had died. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, he thought he saw one stir.

Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

Okay, now what? He glanced down at the diary, dropping it as it glowed darkly, well, that couldn’t be good. He aimed his wand but nothing else happened so eventually he began to explore. Eventually, he heard the inner door opening and darted behind a column, looked like he’d be finding out who was setting the snake loose.

He was utterly shocked to see the red hair of one Ginny Weasley, but then he saw how she was moving and he realised something was very wrong. She walked dreamily towards the diary and he couldn’t let her touch it. He stepped out and aimed his wand. “Stupefy,” he cast the spell they had learnt among the group, not class. It hit her before she could react and she collapsed…right on the diary, it really wasn’t his day. He felt the Darkness surge around the two and then an image formed in the air of a boy, maybe a sixth or seventh year?

He was tall with black hair, and strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. He looked around and Harry drew back into the shadows. “I know you’re there, come out.” The boy commanded, and Harry hesitated, but then the other looked to Ginny and Harry had no choice, stepping into view.

“T. M. Riddle?" he asked, and Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face. “What have you done to her?”

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

Harry stared at him. T.M. Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet there he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen. "Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Draco was going to kill Harry when they found him, and from the look on Neville’s face, he might just help him. Lockhart had been found, somehow Obliviated by his own wand, in a corridor near Moaning Myrtle’s. Not that he would blame Harry for doing it if he had, the man was a menace and should have been fired with Harry bringing charges against him, but he was too famous.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

“Why?” He asked, but Riddle just smirked. "How did Ginny get like this?" he tried instead.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"The diary," said Riddle. `My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes - how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with second hand robes and books, how" -Riddle's eyes glinted "how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her …" All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven- year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom .... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in .... It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…” Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck and he could feel the Darkness deepening around them.

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted .... I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…"

And now Harry felt sick. He’d used her, he’d used an innocent eleven year old girl who just wanted a friend to attack the school. Harry’s wand snapped up and he fired a spell, only to watch it pass through Riddle with no effect.

Yes," said Riddle, calmly, obviously reading that Harry had worked it out on his face. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries ... far more interesting, they became .... Dear Tom," he recited, watching Harry's horrified face, `I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and 1 don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, l can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me... There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad... I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

Harry's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his Palms. What could he do? Spells weren’t going to work, he doubted anything physical would.

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…of course you didn’t write in it, coming right down here instead. Very clever of you to figure it out."

"And why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked, though he was pretty sure he knew why. Anger was coursing through him, and it was an effort to keep his voice steady.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history. " His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been -you."

Harry stared at him.

“As soon as I realised you had come here, I knew what I had to do. Reaching her when she didn’t have the diary in her possession was difficult but so worth the effort. So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her .... She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last .... I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus stared at the message on the wall, smiling inside. Perfect, once again the two would meet and one would survive, it better not be Potter. That boy was throwing off too many necessary plans. Granted, he had suspected young Ginevra and did wonder how Tom was controlling her. A pity for the Weasley’s to lose their youngest and the first girl born to the family in centuries, but the Greater Good came first. He would try and save the girl if he could, it would help further cement the family’s loyalty, except he had never discovered the Chamber, not even Fawkes could take him there.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent - managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time,” he’d so hoped he was wrong.

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…” He traced the air with a finger, writing three shimmering words: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry - I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

“And the best you could come up with was Voldemort? What were you, five?” Harry found himself drawling and then bit back a grimace, that was a very Vanitas-like taunt…and yeah, he looked rather pissed now.

“You dare!”

“Besides, you're not," he said, his quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is apparently Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days -" Harry shrugged like he didn’t care at all.

The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look. He was so going to pay for that taunting, but Harry didn’t care. He refused to cower from a memory.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Riku lay in the sand, fighting not to flinch as Donald worked on his injuries. He figured his wrist was a right off, it’d been far too long since Roxas had damaged it. He had hoped changing bodies would have healed it, but the injury had remained once he had been restored to himself. The wounds Xemnas had landed though, those the duck could heal, Sora and Kairi hovering, even as they held hands.

He was happy for them, he really was. He understood now, he didn’t like her that way, not like Sora, he’d just been jealous about how much attention Sora paid her when they’d always been best friends. He would never try and get in the way again, he would just treasure whatever they were willing to give after everything he had done.

He knew the blow he’d taken to save Sora should have been deadly, that only the quick cure from Sora had kept it from killing him. And he definitely shouldn’t have picked Mickey up, should have let Sora support him from the water, but he was too lost in joy to have cared about the wound at the time. He had thought they were trapped on that beach forever, that he would die and leave Sora in the Realm of Darkness alone. He could feel it healing under Donald’s magic, ignoring the chiding words he was using. If he was still alive, then he’d live, but he knew he may have to deal with the effects of various wounds for some time, maybe even life, thanks to the delay in healing. All that mattered to him was that they had made it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“My parents stopped you when I was a baby! You were never the greatest wizard. The Founders, Merlin, there have been so many who were great. You’re just psychotic!” Harry snarled at him. He reached for his magic, trying to think of something, anything. He was still on low level spells! He wished Aqua was there, she was the one who had focused on magic.

Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size, helping the Darkness inside fade deeper within, the Light surging strong instead. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry, landing heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.

The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix,” Riddle announced in shock, staring shrewdly back at it.

"Fawkes?" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently. Draco had told him about the bird in the Headmaster’s office, this was a phoenix? He was amazing!

Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once. "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

Harry didn't answer. He might not see what use Fawkes was, but he was no longer alone, and he waited for Riddle to stop laughing with his courage mounting.

"To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice - in your past, in my future - we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."

Harry was thinking fast, weighing his chances. Riddle didn’t have a wand but he seemed magic proof. Harry, had Fawkes, a form of wandless magic, and his wand, neither of which would be much good in a duel. It looked bad, all right ... but the longer Riddle stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny ... and in the meantime, Harry noticed suddenly, Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid .... If it had to be a fight between him and Riddle, better sooner than later.

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly. "I don't know myself But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul -"

Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now ... there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself We even look something alike ... but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

Harry stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to do something. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapon Dumbledore can give him…"

He cast an amused eye over Fawkes, then walked away. Harry, fighting down his fear, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed - but Harry understood what he was saying .... $Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.$

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder. Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horror struck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. Harry wanted to shout, "Don't leave me!" but what chance did a phoenix have against the Slytherin’s pet which had to be as old as the school?

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder - he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice: $Kill him.$

The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way - Voldemort was laughing. Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood, the serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming

There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, and then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed into the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through his body he heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars. He couldn't help it - he opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on.

The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Harry trembled, ready to close his eyes if it turned, he saw what had distracted the snake, even as he took in everything and realised exactly what it was…a basilisk.

Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabres. Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned - Harry looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

$NO!$ Harry heard Riddle screaming. $LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIMI$

The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.

"Help me, help me," Harry muttered wildly, "someone - anyone

The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Harry ducked. Something soft hit his face.

The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms. Harry seized it. It was all he had left, his only chance - he rammed it onto his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over him again.

Help me - help me - Harry thought, his eyes screwed tight under the hat. Please help me.

There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly. He scrambled up, going to raise his wand for all the good it’d do him against that, but it was gone, dropped when he’d been hit…and then he gasped as he felt a tug on his Heart. Light surrounded his hand and when it faded….Harry stared at the blade in awe, just knowing what it was called…Lost Memory…a Keyblade.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lucius read Severus’ message and stood, angry and worried. “Dobby!” he called and the elf appeared. “Fetch my cloak,” he commanded, striding for the Floo.

“Lucius?” Narcissa called, rising in alarm at the suddenness of his leaving.

“A message from Severus,” he answered.

She gasped, “Draco?”

“Is unharmed. Two students have been taken into the Chamber of Secrets; the Weasley girl and….Harry.”

She paled but then nodded. “I am coming too.”

“Narcissa,” he began but she shook her head.

“The boy needs people to wait for him and…while our families fight, Molly will still need the comfort of another woman, another Mother.”

“Very well, but you will be careful, we do not know what has been attacking the children.”

“What of the Minister? He must act now,” she said as she accepted her cloak from Dobby.

“He must or I shall destroy his position,” Lucius answered before activating the Floo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Lost Memory was an ornate Keyblade that was predominantly silver and ivory-coloured. The shaft was thin and smooth, with a fleur-de-lis-shaped spike at its tip. The teeth were made by a pair of uneven, silver wings framing a broken, bright red heart. The base of the blade was adorned by a simple, grey heart, and the handle was black. Two uneven wings decorated the Keyblade's guard, with the larger wing being on the same side of the weapon as the teeth. The Keychain had silver chain links and the token resembled a miniature version of the Keyblade's teeth; a bright red heart surrounded by silver wings. It was beautiful…and it felt so right in his hand compared to the practice blades he had been using.

$KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF -- SMELL HIM.$

Harry was on his feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous -

It lunged blindly - Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He dropped down, knees bent, Keyblade held at his back, similar to Ventus’ stance but without the reverse grip. 

The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true. Harry threw his whole weight behind the blade and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth. As warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull colour. He struggled, tying to gather his magic to try and cast Esuna, not that he’d ever managed it before and he didn’t know if it would help….

A patch of scarlet swam past, and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him. "Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes…"

He felt the world go black, body slumping to the floor, unaware of the bird crying into his wound.

Everything was Dark but he wasn’t scared. He could see someone dimly, a teenager, not Tom. This one had silver hair and was walking with his head bowed, like he carried the weight of the world. He kept looking around, for someone or something, and Harry hated the bleak look. “‘Are you lost? Can I help?” he called and the boy looked towards him, but didn’t seem to see him.

_“Who are you?”_

“Harry. You need to follow the Light,” Harry could feel it far in the distance, behind him. He held his hand out and saw stunning cyan eyes widen.

_“Riku,”_ the other teen said, lifting his hand.

Harry felt their fingers brush, but it was an airy feeling, with no substance, and Riku drew back in fear. “Don’t be afraid, the Light’s this way. You have to try.”

_“You don’t know what I’ve done,”_ Riku shook his head.

“Well it’s gotta beat dying which is what I’m doing,” he shrugged. “Giant poisonous snake bite is not a nice way to go,” he told the shocked teen. “Besides, how can you make up for whatever it was if you stay here?”

Riku stared at him before nodding slowly. “ _Thank you,”_ he whispered, and Harry smiled at him. _“Is there anything I can…”_ he stared at him helplessly, and Harry shook his head.

He felt warmth bloom through his body and looked down at his arm. “I think someone else is doing that. I hope I see you again one day Riku, in the Realm of Light.” The Darkness was beginning to fade.

“ _Wait! What is your world called?”_ Riku asked.

Harry went to answer only to suck in a deep breath, coughing, staring at Fawkes who looked very pleased with himself.

He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of him. "You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying." Riddle laughed. "I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time ... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must . . . ."

,,,,,,,,

Pomona paced angrily, ignoring Severus and Minerva. One of her badgers was once again in deadly danger and…there was nothing she could do. She had sent word to Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom to inform them of what had happened. More should have been done to protect the students, but Albus wouldn’t allow it. She hoped Amelia would set him straight, or Lord Malfoy who had just arrived, he was on the Board after all. She had never liked him but since Draco had befriended Harry, his politics had become more moderate, more grey than dark.

She knew she shouldn’t have favourites, even in her house, but how could she help it with young Harry? He’d had no one to stand up for him for so long… he better survive! She had the feeling he was involved in Gilderoy’s accident but at the moment she didn’t care, she knew the boy wouldn’t have raised his wand first.

,,,,,,,,,

Harry sighed and sat up, unable to stand listening to anymore monologuing. He glanced at his arm to see a pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound - except that there was no wound

"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him - I said, get away - Phoenix tears. - ." said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course ... healing powers ... I forgot…" He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter ... you and me....” He raised a wand, Ginny’s?

Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap, the diary. For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry’s Keyblade appeared in his hand as he rolled to his feet, aiming it at the dairy. He didn’t have to think, letting instinct guide him, a beam of light emerging and hitting the diary. 

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then…he was gone. A cloud of something Dark rose from the Diary and still the beam remained. Harry was sweating, not used to such a pull on his power, but he refused to falter. The beam suddenly split, bursting out into the distance in multiple beams, and he staggered slightly. Just a little more…it cut out and he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

He didn’t know what he’d done, he just knew Riddle was gone. Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just travelled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the diary, his Keyblade vanishing as it should. 

Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried toward her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes travelled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"Harry -- oh, Harry -- I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy -- it was me, Harry -- but I -- I s-swear I d- diddt mean to -- R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over -- and - how did you kill that -- that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r- remember is him coming out of the diary --"

"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the hole burnt into it by the beam, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here."

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and… w…what'll Mum and Dad say?"

Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry urged Ginny forward; they stepped over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk, through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel. Harry heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss.

He looked up at the bird. “Mind giving us a hand?” he asked and Fawkes seemed to laugh before flying to hover before him. He reached out and gripped the offered feathers and then they vanished.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus watched as Narcissa Malfoy actually comforted Molly Weasley, Lucius and Severus across the room speaking quietly. The Weasley children were pale, huddled together, their Father with them.

He was utterly shocked when there was a flash of flame and then Molly shrieked at the sight of a bloody Harry Potter supporting young Ginevra. How?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dobby stared in awe at the Great Harry Potter. He had destroyed the diary!! He was even Greater than Dobby had imagined!

_TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically, Harry and Riku have now met! Not that they know enough to try and find each other.
> 
> Just had to end with Dobby!
> 
> Long chap but I wanted to finish second year.
> 
> And I addressed anti-form cause everyone saying nothing just seems very weird. And it's a good way for Sora to point out to Riku that he isn't lost just because of his inner Darkness.


	10. ch10

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_The Xehanort voice actor in KH3 just lacks the creepy menace that Nimoy brought to the role. He just doesn’t feel threatening or anything when he speaks. Finally getting through the Keyblade graveyard part. Wish Roxas and Ventus had had more of a reaction to the fact they look the same, could have been fun._

**Chapter 10**

Amelia was beyond angry and once again working with Lord Malfoy which was just as shocking as it had been when he had stood up for young Mr Potter. And once again, Mr Potter had been forced to face something no child should, all to save another student who never should have been taken… Surprisingly Molly was all for listening to Albus and sweeping it under the rug while Arthur was the one on the warpath, not that she blamed him. The school should have done more, the Governors should have stepped in and several had tried but they had been the minority.

The Minister too was making any attempt to investigate very difficult, he liked the status quo far too much. With the cuts to her Department ever since he’d taken office it was hard. So accepting an envelope from an owl to find a very healthy donation within was a rather large shock. It was a clearly labelled bank draft for her Department alone and to be used at her discretion, sent anomalously. Who?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Riku!”

He heard Sora yell his name and forced himself to push past the agony, reaching to take Sora's Keyblade and hand, feeling the power surge through them and then into a beam that ripped through Xemnas.

“Cursed...Keyblade...” He reached for them, anger clear on his face, even as he began to fade away in wisps and smoke.

“We did it!” Sora cheered, and he began to respond only to see that things had just gotten worse.

“I wouldn't be too sure of that,” he struggled to rise as Nobodies formed around them.

Sora pressed back to back with him and Riku leant against him briefly, feeling Sora send a tired, weak, cure spell at him, but it was enough to keep Riku on his feet…for now. They began fighting but he could feel even Sora beginning to falter, so he gathered his magic, building up for one blast, not even a spell, just his need to protect Sora.

There was a blast of power as he released it, seeing them all vanish even as he collapsed to his knees. “Sora... I can't...” he gasped.

“Don't say another word!” Sora snapped and then Riku felt a hand on his shoulder. “It's not over. It's just not.” He felt Sora sling his arm over his shoulders and as Sora struggled to rise under his weight, Riku did his best to help him, one leg useless.

“How can you say that?” he asked tiredly. “Even if we could go on...look where we are.” They were trapped in a world of greyness, one he was familiar with. Would that boy be there again? He wanted to know he was alright, that he really had survived wherever his World was.

“Aw, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging out in darkness too long. You gotta try and think positive!” Sora told him as he began walking.

“Sora?” he asked, he was so tired and his whole body ached, except where it was screaming in pain from that weird blade of red light that Xemnas had struck him with.

“Hm?”

“You lead,” he wasn’t very good at it. He tried to take more of his own weight, knowing Sora had to be just as tired and not wanting to be a burden.

“Got it.”

“You know... I always figured I was better at stuff than you,” he admitted, talking helped keep his mind off the pain, off the dampness in his clothes, at least they weren’t getting wetter so that cure must have been enough to seal the surface at least.

“Really?”

“Are you mad?” he didn’t want Sora to be made at him, even though he deserved it for so much.

“No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too,” Sora admitted and then looked ahead. “Riku…look. What's that light?”

They walked into the light and ended up on a dark beach. He recognised it, he’d been there before, hadn’t he?”

“End of the road?” He asked, he wasn’t sure he could make it much further, his leg was fully dragging now, Sora having to help hold him up by the waist of his pants.

“Yep,” Sora agreed.

“Put me down. I can walk,” he lied but he didn’t want to wear Sora out more. He felt Sora steady him and made himself stand as best he could, watching Sora walk towards the water. The last time he’d been near the shore with Sora…well it hadn’t ended well. He’d been such a dumb kid to do what he had.

“You know...maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too.”

Sora’s words barely reached him as his leg buckled and Riku collapsed to the ground, barely keeping his face out of the sand.

He heard the sound of boots rushing across the sand even as he tried to get at least to his knees.

“Riku!”

Hearing the terror in Sora’s voice he someone managed it, kneeling in the sand. “This world is perfect for me” he murmured, staring at the sand. Then Sora was there, kneeling beside him. “If this is what the world really is...just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness.” Sora would be better off without him, they all would… he shook his head, recognising the dark thoughts for what they were. Already the darkness was getting to him.

“Riku...” Sora whispered, warmth from his hand seeping through Riku’s skin, and he managed to lift his head, meeting worried blue eyes.

“If the world is made of light and darkness... We'll be the darkness.”

“Yeah. The other side...the realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King, and the others are there.”

“That's what I mean,” he told him. Sora didn’t deserve to be trapped there with him, no matter how grateful he was for the company. Sora belonged back in the light with Kairi. “Hey, Sora... Could you help me? I want to get down to the water.” It wasn’t their beach, but it was still a beach. Sora nodded and helped him up, once again taking most of his weight as they staggered forward. “At least the waves sound the same.”

They tumbled to the ground, Riku biting back a cry of pain, just enjoying the time sitting quietly together. Everything had been moving so quickly since their reunion that the peace was nice, even as he tried to remain alert for any Heartless.

“What I said back there...about thinking I was better at stuff than you...To tell you the truth, Sora... I was jealous of you,” it hurt to admit but if this was going to be his last chance to tell him, then he had to take it, to clear the air between them fully.

“What for?” Sora asked in confusion, looking over at him.

“I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart.”

“Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too,” Sora’s words definitely got his attention and he looked at his best friend.

“Like what?” he asked, worried.

“Like...wanting to be like you.”

Riku was stunned into silence. After everything he’d done…how could Sora say that? He felt Sora shift nervously at his silence and took a deep breath. “Well, there is one advantage to being me... Something you could never imitate.”

“Really? What's that?”

“Having you for a friend,” he admitted, smiling at Sora. If Sora still thought he was good enough to be friends with then he’d take it.

“Then I guess...I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too,” Sora gently bumped his shoulder against Riku’s.

They looked up at the starless sky and closed their eyes, feeling the breeze on their skin and hearing the sound of the waves. It was peaceful, despite where they were. He felt something bump his shoe and looked down to see a bottle had washed up between his legs, leaning forward carefully to pick it up and open it, finding a note inside. He scanned it and smiled softly.

“Sora? I think it's for you.” He handed it over.

“Thinking of you, wherever you are,” Sora read out loud, eyes going wide in wonder. How had it reached them from the Destiny Islands? “We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish,” as Sora read, it was like he could hear Kairi as well.

_“And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky---one sky, one destiny.”_

Riku looked up as something caught his attention, watching in awe as a light appeared over the water before them. “Light,” he choked out.

“The door to light...” Sora stood and then offered his hand. “We'll go together.”

“Yeah.” He took the offered hand and let Sora pull him up, hope helping to dull the pain as they made their way into the light.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry had mostly enjoyed his summer at the Longbottom’s. Augusta’s attitude had been changing towards Neville as she saw what he could do with a properly matched wand. Sure, they’d had homework and she’d been giving gruelling lessons to continue those Lord Malfoy had begun on just what Harry’s position as the last Potter meant. There’d been fun too, days at the beach with friends and the like.

He’d been dreaming more and more about Ventus and Vanitas more and more frequently, but never anything from before they were torn into two separate people. Why? Technically, in a way, the three of them had once been one person, then two, and now three. He wondered if they would dream of him if they were still alive. He doubted he’d seen everything, they’d been separated for several years after all, but he’d seen enough. He wished he could meet them, even once but there was no point wishing for the impossible.

He did wonder about the older boy he’d seen in the Darkness, he really hoped that he’d found his way back to the Realm of Light, that he was safe and learning to be happy. Riku…it was an interesting name for an interesting seeming person. He just hoped that whatever he thought he’d done or had done, he could learn to live with the guilt and move on.

He wasn’t really looking forward to another year at Hogwarts. Lord Malfoy had insisted that he needed to know so they had told him all about Dumbledore blocking investigations and the like at Hogwarts, the Minister too. Other than his friends, he didn’t really care for the magical world. Sure, he hadn’t been treated any better in the muggle world, but he wasn’t a household name there. He knew lots of kids fell through the cracks and he was pretty sure magic had been involved in ensuring he did.

He just knew this year wouldn’t be any quieter, not with his potentially innocent Godfather having escaped the supposedly inescapable prison of Azkaban. Harry had read up on it and it made him feel sick. He was pretty sure they were breaking all the rules when it came to human rights by locking people up in there. Dementors should not be allowed anywhere near anything, if they couldn’t destroyed then they needed to be contained. If nothing on earth could destroy them, maybe a Keyblade could? Considering the Minister was being an idiot and posting them around the school for ‘security’ he might get the chance to find out

Amelia Bones had admitted that she had begun looking into the case before he broke out, in case Harry had wanted to know more, and had failed to find a trial transcript. She was suspicious because of those who had signed the order for Black to be sent to Azkaban, the then Minister Millicent Bagnold, Bartemius Crouch Snr, and Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore’s name was attached to too many odd happenings for his liking. It…well it stank of Xehanort’s behind the scenes manipulations. He was not ending up used like Ven and Vani were! Then again, he had some adults with power of their own behind him, to back him up, He did wonder how far that went with the Malfoy’s. He knew about the mark on Lord Malfoy’s arm, he could…feel it, the foreign magic, the Darkness in it, it had been dormant but now it was growing in strength. Would the man still work with them if Riddle returned? And how would that affect Draco?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The group closed ranks around Harry as they made their way towards the school, barely contained rage and terror obvious. They would ensure their parents knew of what had happened. For supposed ‘security’ those things had failed! Instead of protecting them from Black…they had attacked and almost taken all of their souls. They didn’t know what Harry had done, had heard his snarl of pure rage and then there’d been light and the Dementors fleeing as fast as they could. Harry had been barely conscious for the rest of the trip thanks to the Dementors or whatever he’d done to save them?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Severus paced angrily in his quarters. It was bad enough the Headmaster had hired Lupin and expected him to brew Wolfsbane monthly, Black had escaped, and now there were bloody Dementors surrounding the school! He foresaw a lot of Pepper Up and Dreamless sleep brewing in his future, and he didn’t need Trelawney to tell him that.

No, his rage had begun with all those things…the attack on the train had set it off. His godson had nearly been Kissed!! It would have been a horrendous tragedy if any of the children had been Kissed…and a political nightmare for Fudge and Dumbledore. After all Harry Potter had been there, as had Longbottom, Bones, Abbott… it may have been enough to bring Dumbledore down permanently but the cost would have been far too high.

He may hate Black, but he wouldn’t wish the Dementors on anyone, especially someone who had never received a fair trial. He knew the only reason he had escaped that fate was Dumbledore, and the threat of his protection being withdrawn would always loom over him. Although, with how close Lucius was to the Minister, it wasn’t as much of a threat as it had once been. He had never seen any sign of Black among their ranks, never a whisper, nothing. With all the legal mess surrounding young Potter he had the sick feeling that Black’s incarceration had been a method to ensure he could not take custody, it would not have been difficult to set him up. He may not have even been the one to attack Pettigrew…Polyjuice could have been just one method employed. Pettigrew, if there had been any Marauder he believed would turn on the others, it was him, not Black or even Lupin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius stood in the cliff, staring out at Hogwarts in the distance, he’d made it. He had almost gone to Privet Drive over the summer, good thing he’d found that old copy of the Prophet, even if all it had done was anger him further. What idiot had ever thought Petunia capable of loving her sisters child? While he didn’t like the idea of the Malfoy’s being involved, he knew Augusta and Amelia would ensure Harry’s safety and wellbeing. As much as he wanted to see the kid, to explain…he had a rat to catch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“It’s not right.”

Sora looked up as Riku walked into their shared room in the Tower. “What isn’t?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Riku reached out and ruffled his hair. “You know exactly what I mean.”

Of course he did and it was nice of Riku to say that, but they both knew it wasn’t true. “I failed Riku, worse then that I walked right into their trap and nearly ended up a Vessel!” he shook his head. “I should have realised…should have seen what was happening. You even warned me, even though it wasn’t clear enough to work out whose voice it was, I still followed the dreams. If you hadn’t risked everything to come after me I’d still be trapped in the Darkness, unable to wake up.”

“You’re my best friend, of course I came after you. Besides, if I hadn’t, Kairi would have killed me,” Riku teased. He sat down beside Sora on his bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, tugging him in. “I’ll always come after you, just like you came after me. I don’t care what that old wizard says, you’re as much a Master as I am. He can’t have turned you down because of the Darkness, otherwise I’d have never made it. I use the Darkness in most of my magic.”

“Riku…it’s all gone, everything I gained in the Sleeping Worlds…I know you can sense it,” Sora leant against Riku. He was exhausted, body, mind, and heart.

He had been able to vaguely hear what was going on, even asleep, had heard the screams when Xehanort had tried to possess him, he knew how much he owed Axe…Lea. If it wasn’t for him, Sora would be the Thirteenth Vessel….would be their enemy. Would anything of him been left? Or would he have been stuck even deeper, unaware of everything? That would have been better than being able to see and hear but do nothing to stop his body.

He just wanted to sleep, or go home, but he knew Master Yen Sid was going to be sending them out to stop Xehanort’s plans. He was only sixteen, he didn’t want to die in a war he had never wanted to fight. But there was no choice to fight, they couldn’t let Xehanort win.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione almost threw her things down and they collectively winced back, things had to be bad for her to risk damaging a book!

“Weasley?” Susan asked sympathetically, and Hermione dropped into her chair, arms crossed.

“Want us to deal with him?” Draco offered with a smirk. He could deal with most of the Weasley’s….except Ronald. He was a slob, jealous…everything he loathed. None of them liked the youngest male Weasley. None of them liked the way he alternated between trying to become close to Harry and trying to get the school to turn on him, not that anyone listened to the redhead.

“What has he done now?” Harry asked in concern.

“He’s accusing Crookshanks of eating his sick old rat.”

“That cat is way too smart to eat something like that,” Daphne Greengrass scoffed. Draco had brought her along to the group the first day off class and it was surprising how easily the ‘Ice Queen’ had fitted in.

“Agreed.” They all chorused, and Hermione cheered up a bit with the support.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry studied Lost Memory, the Keyblade gleaming in his hand. He wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten rid of the Dementor’s on the train. He hadn’t had the blade in hand but it had definitely been Keyblade magic and not wand based. And…he knew Ventus had called on attacks utilising Light.

The whole school was practically depressed, even with all of the chocolate that was being supplied, as well as the potions for those worst off. Despite all of that, the Dementors remained, the Minster shoving his head in the sand, even with all of the parent complaints. Would it take an innocent having their soul sucked out for the Government to do something? Madam Bones had a roster of off duty Auror volunteers keeping watch on the Dementors, those who could cast a Patronus, but there weren’t a lot who had agreed to do so.

If Harry could work out what he’d done and do it again, then at least he’d know they had some kind of defence if the Dementor’s crossed the castle wards.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Come on, lazy bum. Wake up.”

Sora shook his head and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see Kairi peering down at him on the bed.

“You okay?” she asked.

“I guess...” he mumbled, still feeling tired.

“Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it’s your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade.”

“I’m so glad that you’re okay, Kairi,” he told her.

“Kairi? Who are you talking about?” she frowned at him, her voice changing. “I’m the great ninja Yuffie.”

“Huh?” Sora’s world flashed and the dark-haired girl from earlier appeared in Kairi’s place, bending over him.

“I think you might’ve overdone it, Squall,” she called over her shoulder.

The tall man from before walked into the room. “That’s Leon,” he corrected, even as Sora looked around, spotting the Keyblade leaning against the wall.

“The Keyblade...” he whispered.

“Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that’s how they were tracking you,” she explained.

Leon crossed his arms. “It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won’t work for long.”

Sora sat up on the bed, staring down at the floor. He felt so lost and confused.

“Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one.” Leon picked up the Keyblade and swung it in the air. It flashed out of his hand and back into Sora’s. Leon walked over to him. “Well, I suppose beggars can’t be choosers.”

Sora looked up, glaring. “Why don’t you start making sense! What’s going on here?” he demanded.

He listened as the two began to explain, most of it going over his head. “The Heartless?”

“The ones who attacked you, you remember?” Yuffie told him.

“Those without hearts.”

“The darkness in people’s hearts…that’s what attracts them.”

“And there is darkness within every heart.”

Yuffie looked toward Sora. “Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?”

Sora shook his head. “Sorry.” He sighed and looked down at the strange weapon he was holding. “So...this is the key?” he held iit up.

“Exactly!”

“The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade,” Leon said as he walked towards the door. “That’s why they’ll keep coming after you no matter what.”

“Well, I didn’t ask for this,” Sora denied. He didn’t want to fight, not for real. It was so different to just messing around with his friends.

“The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you,” Yuffie told him.

“So tough luck.”

Great. He didn’t care about all that, he just wanted to find Kairi and Riku.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry lay in his sleeping bag, listening to the whispers. Sirius Black had attacked the guardian of the Gryffindor dorms so everyone had been moved to the Great Hall to make them easier to defend. Another reason to doubt Black was after him, not that the people in charge seemed to be thinking about things like that. He felt sorry for people like Madam Bones who actually used their brains but had to answer to idiots like their Minister.

_TBC…_

_I finished KH3!!! On beginner but still, finished the battle gates too. Got Sora to level 61. Tried to get all the photos but it’s not coming up when I take the hero 6 ones and where on earth do I find the demon tide/tower whichever one it is I’m meant to take?_


End file.
